Of Soldiers and Cyborgs
by KozueNoSaru
Summary: On the eve that Sektor takes over the Lin Kuei, a new faction stops him. Among their ranks is Major Jackson Briggs, who is placed in charge of the red cyborg. What follows them is an unlikely relationship and a conspiracy bigger than the both of them could imagine. Multi-chapter. Eventual slash. Complete.
1. Important Notes

Overall Disclaimer: Mortal Kombat is the intellectual properties of Warner Brothers, Netherealm Studios and Ed Boon. I make no money writing this fictional story.

Claimer: There are several original characters present in the story that are NOT own by Netherealm, but created by me.

Overall Warnings: Alternate Timeline, possible out-of-character behavior for canon characters, some language, some violence, homosexual relationships and sex.

* * *

Important Notes:

This story took over four years of my life. I've haven't been able to write this story continuously, but this story was written in a notebook for years before being typed in a computer. This thing got away from me, and I'm still forever trying to write it and re-write it. This thing is my baby. It's not perfect, but I love it just the same.

For the sake of the story, MKX does not happen after MK9. This is a result of Raiden fucking up multiple timelines while trying to correct the timeline in MK9. This is a new timeline, where the Outerworld Investigation Agency became a global faction in place of Special Forces.

Sonya is not yet Commander, and her and Cage have just married. They haven't had Cassie yet.

Jax is single...ish.

Cyrax was able to be reformed in this timeline, and escaped the Lin Kuei prior to Sektor taking over.

Sub-Zero does not, or rather, is unable to intervene in Sektor's hostile takeover of the Lin Kuei.

* * *

Sektor and Cyrax will be known by other names; civilian identities, if you will. They are as follows:

Sektor – Jiao Hou (Written in the Eastern way. This means that Hou is his given name, and Jiao is the family name.)

Cyrax – Fenyang Nhuru (Written in the Western way. This means that Fenyang is his given name and Nhuru is his family name.)


	2. Prologue

Prologue – The Fall of the Lin Kuei

He had no idea how long he had been dragging his feet along the unpaved highway. He was wounded both in body and pride. LK-9T9, alias Sektor, had extensive damage to his body from the surprise attack he and his cyborg subordinates suffered hours ago. He was too far away from any power source of cellular tower to contact anyone for medical assistance.

His rise to the coveted rank of Lin Kuei Grandmaster was marred by disaster the moment his father's slain body was tossed in a shallow grave as he took power via bloody coup. Some of the remaining Lin Kuei, disillusioned by the realization that Sektor was now their leader, fled the Lin Kuei, choosing to die rather than be led by the corrupted Lin Kuei prince. After dispatching his remaining active warriors to kill the traitors and destroying all traces of his father's reign, Sektor was attacked by agents of the United States of America. The small band of cyborgs that hadn't been ordered to capture the traitors were themselves captured, and the Lin Kuei Palace was seized. All of the documents, records and currency—including all the information and schematics on the Cyber Initiative —were now in the hands of the American soldiers.

The soldiers, dressed in heavy, advanced armor, had given the Americans a very big edge in subduing Sektor's troops. One armored soldier had dared to attack Sektor directly, taking Sektor by surprise. The attack cost Sektor his projectiles, his ability to teleport and fly, and the majority of his vision and hearing.

Now, he was on foot, struggling to remain standing. Once he was off of the unpaved highway, he was met with a bridge. Beneath the bridge was a shallow river. The waters led to an underground bunker where he could repair his cyborg shell. There was no ammunition in the bunker, but that wasn't the main priority right now. However, there was one obstacle standing in the middle of the bridge. The lone solider that attacked Sektor. He had an MP5 aimed right at the cyborg.

"You…you must be kidding me with that pellet gun." The cyborg gloated, holding his leaking, broken arm.

"End of the line, Homeboy. You can come with me peacefully, or be washed away by the river in broken pieces. Either way, you ain't crossin' this bridge." The solider warned him, his gun still trained on the cyborg.

Defiant to the end, Sektor retorted, "I would sooner drown than be taken by the likes of you."

A derisive laugh came from the soldier before he replied, "I gotta admit, I'm surprised you still online. Your wounds left a train of oil and bile when you ran. I thought you'd be on Empty right now."

Sektor gave his own derisive chuckle before replying with, "You humor me. But alas, your humor fails to compel me to comply. "

A gunshot rang through the valley. The soldier had shot the cyborg's knee, brining the newly crowned Grandmaster his remaining, badly damaged knee. Sektor willed himself to not scream in pain. Yes, even with his cyborg shell, he still felt pain.

"Wanna comply now?" the soldier asked, carefully approaching the cyborg.

Sektor ignored the soldier, lamenting to himself, "Is this how I am to leave my mark on this Earth? Defeated by some over-powered human super soldier and my new empire in ruin? Am I not strong enough in this form either?"

"You fought well, Homeboy. But it's time for you to come with me. I was ordered to bring you in alive and functioning."

"Spare me your bullshit and just kill me." Sektor spat, the fight in his being gone.

"Can't do that. You need to shut down." The soldier told him gently.

"You dishonor me by allowing me to live with this humiliating loss! Just kill me!" Sektor continued to goad.

The soldier unveiled his visor, revealing himself as Major Jackson Briggs. Sektor's will to fight returned as he looked on in horrified recognition.

"You?! You were the one at the Mortal Kombat Tournament. You were the one the Black Dragon scum was tormenting in Shang Tsung's prison! You have defeated me in combat?!"

Jax sighed in frustration, "You ain't going quietly, I can see that."

"I will go nowhere with you" The cyborg hissed, trying-and failing-to stand on both legs.

Jax's visor covered his face again as he aimed the gun at Sektor, "Stand down, Sektor, or I shoot the other knee."

Sektor backed away from Jax in fear. The American soldier casually loaded a new clip in his weapon, knowing that Sektor had no means to defend himself. Jax was more than ready to unload a new round of ammunition to make Sektor stop moving, but not enough to kill him. With his weak optics, he eyed the shallow river. He knew he had no strength to knock Jax away, and no amount of force Sektor had would even stun him.

Sektor quickly ducked away from Jax and limped towards the edge of the cliff. He intended to jump. Jax didn't fire his weapon, knowing it was a last ditch effort for Sektor. In fact, he holstered his weapon. The cliff's edge was not steady ground, collapsing as Sektor dove.

He fell, no screaming, no attempts to brace himself for the impact. He powered down his optics and waited for the water and the impact to finally end him. He fell several feet, going offline as he did so. Jax dove after him, becoming airborne and flying towards him. He caught Sektor before they hit the water.

"I was ordered to bring you back in one piece. And that's exactly what I plan on doing." Jax stated to the unconscious Sektor as he cradled him his arms.


	3. Chapter 1:Project Iron Man

Chapter 1 – Project Iron Man

Jax returned to the now-ruined and bombed out Lin Kuei territory. His fellow armored soldiers succeeded in rounding up and imprisoning the resisting Lin Kuei cyborgs and assassins. Innocent civilians (such as women and children) were taken into a separate aircraft, where they were given food, water and blankets. They were going to the nearest embassies to begin new lives. The cyborgs were being forced offline and taken into an awaiting aircraft where they would be rebuilt and reprogrammed, while the human assassins were placed into an aircraft for prisoners.

Jax landed near the smallest aircraft, still carrying the offline Sektor. He strode past his surprised comrades and waited for the aircraft doors to open. Once opened, another armored soldier came out, pushing a gurney.

"Highly unusual delivery, Major Briggs, but a fantastic retrieval." The other soldier offered as Jax placed Sektor on the gurney, "So, this is the LK-9T9."

Jax unveiled his visor, replying, "Yes, sir. He's banged up and his arms and legs are handing on by hinges, but he's still functioning."

"Good. Help me strap him down in case he decides to come online and attack. I'll get to work installing the safe walls and encryption on him once we're in the air."

"With all due respect, Brigadier Colonel Cox, is that such a good idea to mess around with him?"

The other soldier unveiled his visor, revealing himself as Brigadier Colonel Dana Cox. Cox was an average-sized African-American, much shorter than Jax, but more than capable of putting up a fight. He was thrilled at the chance of tinkering with the very first Lin Kuei cyborg.

"I don't see it as 'messing around', Major Briggs. I see it as another stepping stone towards Project Iron Man being a reality."

The entire reason for this attack on the Lin Kuei was for Cox's pet project, "Project Iron Man". Long before the United States was unwillingly and unwittingly involved with the Mortal Kombat Tournament, Cox had been trying to create a unit of United States soldiers to aid with various world conflicts that didn't involve needless death of human soldiers and also assured protection of the United States. He somehow got wind of the Lin Kuei's existence, and the Cyber Initiative and helped manufacture the armored suits necessary to take the cyborgs down. He was in charge of the whole operation, handpicking hundreds of soldiers to go with him attack the Lin Kuei, who was in the middle of a revolution and regime change and unable to prepare for the attack. Jax had been Cox's first choice, as he had fought Lin Kuei operatives before and knew how to take them down.

The soldiers finished strapping Sektor to the gurney as an airborne solider landed in front of them. He saluted both Jax and Dana.

"Report, Private Manhattan."

"Brigadier Colonel Cox, the Lin Kuei territory is now 100% secure and all documents and persons of interests to PIM are in United States custody."

"What about the cyborgs that LK-9T9 dispatched prior to us arriving?"

"Apprehended, Sir. Without LK-9T9 controlling him, they went offline. They were placed in the carriers with the cyborgs we apprehended earlier, sir."

"And the non-cyborg operatives they were pursuing."

"Over a dozen committed suicide, the remaining surrendered. There's still at least five or ten operatives unaccounted for."

Jax thought back to a former Lin Kuei operative he had befriended years ago; LK 4D4, alias Cyrax. He has turned his back on the Lin Kuei and instead had become a private citizen once more. He briefly wondered what the former assassin was doing, and how he would feel finding out his former clan was captured and now in US custody. He pushed his concerns aside as he heard Dana thank the soldier for his report.

"It's time to head back to the US. We got some catch up to do to finish PIM. Let's head home." Dana ordered as he and Jax wheeled Sektor into the carrier. Once Sektor was stationary on the gurney, Dana dispatched the order to move out.

As the various air carries ascended into the rising sun, the remains of the Lin Kuei were bathed in unyielding sunlight. Buildings once decided to various regimes were no more. Almost everything was burned to the ground, dust was settling and in the middle of it all, the Lin Kuei Palace was in ruins, with the grounds salted for good measure.

The Lin Kuei, was simply no more.

Back on the air carrier holding Sektor, Jax and Dana, who had since removed their helmets, were making repairs to Sektor's shell.

"Jax," Dana asked after some time, "as a friend, thank you, for helping PIM become a reality."

Jax laughed softly at the thanks, "I hope I didn't kick his ass too much." He sounded worried for Sektor.

"I'm sure he's fine, Jax. From what you described to me when you fought him as a human, he looks like the type to brush off pain. All the more reason to push the trial period."

"Why him in particular?"

"Because he's the first ever man-to-machine that survived and became the basis for the other models."

"He's the first?"

"According to the data I have, he was the very first operative to have the procedure done. Get this, Jax. He was born as the previous clan leader's son."

"Jesus, his own _daddy_ did this to him?"

"Yep. No known record of his mother or any siblings he may have had. In fact, he was separated from his birth mother when he was a child."

Jax looked at the cyborg with pity, "Too bad, he could have turned out a lot better if he was raised by her."

Dana offered a rather cocky smile, "Sympathy for the machine, Jax? We're not so different, you and I."

Jax shot back an amused look of his own as he finished repairing Sektor's knee, "Of course not, Brigadier Colonel. I'm just uneasy about _this_ machine."

Dana grew serious, "Well, you're gonna have to put aside your uneasiness. Once he's online and functioning again, and overhauled, I'll be turning over his conditioning and testing over to you. You're going to be his handler."

"Brigadier Colonel, I don't think it's a good idea to mess around with him like that."

"Major, please. You're the best man I have on PIM. You've fought him before, both as an assassin and a machine. You know his weaknesses; you have the ability to put him to good use for the county."

"He's not some stubborn kid, Brigadier Colonel. He's a machine with the will of a mindless killer. That's a little more difficult to reign in."

"Which is why I'm overhauling him. I want to prove that sentient machines can be used to protect our county, to protect our men and women in service. "

"I know, Brigadier Colonel…but still, something doesn't sit right with me playing Puppet Master with his ass."

Dana finished repairing Sektor's other knee, "Will you relax, Major? This is me you're talking to. I got you. I got this. I won't let him harm anyone ever again, I'll see to that."

"I'm not worried about him harming soldiers and civilians. This mission seems personal to you."

Dana brushed off the comment, "Major, the success of PIM falls on your shoulders. Please, I've spent years trying to make this a reality, for my county. It's just 90 days to ensure that all my hard work and money wasn't a dream or a huge waste of sponsorship money."

Jax let out a frustrated huff, "When you start looking like that, I' can't say no."

"Plus, it's an order."

"I know."

"Thank you, Jax. And, it wasn't personal. If it was, there would have been civilian casualties. It's just one less faction to deal with. Shit, his upper body's going to need extensive repair. We can't do them on the carrier."

"He was firing fucking rockets at me; I had to shoot his chest close."

"It's fine. Nothing the boys at base can't fix. Thanks for not ripping him to pieces. He'll be cake to reprogram. I need to finish coding and encrypting him anyways. You need to rest, Major. You're going to need it."

"Yes, sir."


	4. Chapter 2: Rude Awakening

Chapter 2 – Rude Awakening

Washington DC

Undisclosed location

Several days later, Sektor came back online. He was groggy, annoyed and sore from his injuries. He also has trouble recalling what happened prior to him waking up. Then he felt sharp pain as his neutral processor replayed distorted but familiar memories from the attack at the hand of the American soldiers. He started asking himself if the attack was a horrible nightmare, but realized that he wasn't able to have nightmares…or so he thought.

He was now in suspended state, surrounded by embalming fluids as he recuperated from his injuries. The glass tube he was in was wide enough for him and his arm, while was being wielded into his arm socked. Sektor noticed that his arm looked repaired. A focused glance into the glass's reflected showed him that he looked mostly repaired, but some of his frame had been compromised.

He readjusted and focused his optics. Once his vision was corrected, he was deeply disappointed to discover that he wasn't in his quarters like he had hoped. This facility, with its dark, uniformed walls, computers, and overall dreadful atmosphere was very foreign to him. It was clearly a laboratory. Several engineers and scientists were going from place-to-place, exchanging dialogue and information with each other. Around the room were 3D holographic projections in real-time, showing his schematics. The engineers were poking and prodding the models and making notes of Sektor's inner workings. The biggest-and to Sektor, the most depressing-visual in the laboratory was the number of American emblems that adorned the room. Sektor realized that he, the Grandmaster, the ultimate Lin Kuei warrior, had been captured.

"Subject LK-9T9 of the Lin Kuei. Can you hear us?" a voice projected into Sektor's glass prison. Sektor refused to respond.

"Subject LK-9T9, we know you're online. Can you respond?" A second voice came on the intercom. Sektor recognized the second voice as Major Brigg's voice.

"Activate Cameras 12 and 13, Major."

"Yes, Sir." Jax responded.

Two screens popped up in Sektor's glass prison. Jax was to his right. Another man, who Sektor surmised was the first voice, was to his left. The other man appeared to younger than Jax, but he was clearly over in rank to Major Briggs.

"Are we live with Subject LK 9T9, Major Briggs?"

"Yes, Brigadier Colonel Cox."

"Good. Good morning, Subject LK-9T9. I am Brigadier Colonel Dana Cox of the United States army. I assume you're familiar with Major Jackson Briggs?"

Sektor glared darkly at the screens.

"Yep, he can hear us just fine, Brigadier Colonel."

"Not much of a talker is he? I know what to do to get him to respond. Jiao Hou, formerly the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei, can you hear us?"

The cyborg's optical ridge twitched in aggravation.

"That got his attention."

"I'm just getting started. Mr. Jiao, according to your Lin Kuei dossier, you're the only male child that survived infancy. You've led an interesting life during your time with the faction. You even have a degree from Tokyo University. You're basically a rocket scientist, Mr. Jiao, and yet you choose to throw away your crowning achievement in society to kill many, many people for your faction in hopes of ruling over it one day, correct?"

"Brigadier Colonel, I think you're provoking the subject."

"I'm not provoking the subject. I'm stating facts, All introductions aside, I'm sure you're wondering where you are and why you're in a United States laboratory. The sum of your situation is, you're under United States custody from here on out. Everything from your faction is in Unites States custody."

The cyborg continued to the glare at the men on the screens, contemplating a vulgar response.

Cox continued, "Now that you're up to speed on the situation, you'll be pleased to know that your fellow cyborg subordinates are undergoing some necessary repairs like yourself. While you were offline, all 700 cyborg units have been captured and are currently being held in an undisclosed location."

That news unsettled Sektor, "What have you done to my clan brothers?"

"You clan brothers are alive. They are not here in this facility, nor can you have any sort of contact with them. I deactivated and removed your master control over them, so you no longer have control over your units. You're being repurposed for something different, something that will save lives, that's all I'm at liberty to tell you, Mr. Jiao."

"And since most of the Lin Kuei's technology was supplied by the Black Dragon Clan, you can be held and tried in an international court for dealing with them." Jax offered, choosing to the play the diplomat in this debriefing.

"You're speaking to me as if you think you can actually intimidate me, gentlemen," Sektor snarled, "No one in your pathetic justice system is going to convict me, never mind having the financial means to imprison me."

"We know; which is why you're here now. Think of this as a reform program, Mr Ji—"

"Sektor." The cyborg hissed.

"Mr. Jiao, I need you to remain quiet," Dana replied, unfazed by Sektor's anger, "As I was saying, since you know we would be unable to try you in a war court or keep you imprisoned long enough to await trial, we here at this facility have decided to enroll you in our little reform program, whether you want to be or not. You are no longer armed and loaded with weapons. Your nasty little flamethrower was removed prior to you reaching the United States. Your scanning programs have been replaced, so they will be of no use you for now. We've stripped you of all Lin Kuei objectives and completely rewrote a new set of objectives for you to follow. The trial period for this program will last 90 days, starting three days from now. Major Jackson Briggs will be your handler and will oversee your progress."

"Forgive me if I do not leap for joy at this opportunity"

"You are forgiven, Mr. Jiao. In fact, you should thank Major Briggs. He green lighted the repairs to your upper body, such as your arm. He was very reluctant in being your handler, but he believes that there may be some potential in you retaining your human memories and sentience, unlike myself."

"As if I give two shits about what you think-"

"Glad to hear it, Mr. Jiao. Are there any questions?"

"What happens after the ninety days?"

"That's Mr. Jiao, depends on your conduct with Major Briggs."

"And if I refuse and tell the both of you to fornicate yourselves?"

"Then I'll just reprogram you to be a mindless shell without your vivid personality or recent memories. That was my original recommendation, but Major Briggs was hell-bent on allowing you to maintain your free will. Plus, for this trial period, I do need you to have free will."

"What makes you so assured of my miraculous rehabilitation?"

Jax answered that question, "Just a hunch, homeboy. You're smarter than you're acting right now. You can't afford to be defiant if you want us to guarantee the survival of your clan brothers."

Sektor cursed, he knew Jax had called his bluff.

"Tell you what. If you're not a major pain in my ass after the trial period, I'll let you know what's good with your cyborgs. That's all I can offer right know."

"Very well. But know this, Major Briggs. I am not your 'homeboy'. And you, you snarky little shit, "Sektor turned towards a smirking Dana, "I am Grandmaster LK-9T9 of the Lin Kuei. Call me by my civilian name again and I will seek you out during this trial and end you."

"That's an affirmative," Brigadier Colonel Cox stated after a breathy laugh, "Major Briggs will give you more details when you're cleared. You're going to be placed into far more appropriate accommodations, Grandmaster Lk-9T9. I'll see you in three days."

Dana's screen went offline, enlarging Jax's screen. Jax looked almost sympathetic towards Sektor. Sektor regarded the other man with a strange look.

"'Just a hunch'? Really? Could you be more transparent?"

"It's the truth, Sektor. You and your clan brothers are of great interest and concern to many world powers."

"And what is your interest in all this, Major Briggs?"

"My interest is the safety, well-being and future of the men and women in active combat."

"Is that what the pompous little Brigadier Colonel sold you on? He clearly has other plans for me and my clan. You don't seem the type to buy into his bullshit."

"My, you got a mouth on you once the blocks to your human brain are removed. Anyway, you little shitty attitude ain't gonna fly during these three months. See you in 72 hours; trying coming up with less mouthy remarks."

"I asked you to kill me when you had the chance."

"I had orders to follow. Sorry, but you still got a life to live."

"You will regret sparing my life, Major Briggs."

"I hope you're wrong, Sektor."

The Jax's screen went offline, leaving Sektor in the dark. All the scientists and engineers had left the laboratory to go home for the night. He was utterly alone, floating in the cold comfort of the glass prison.


	5. Chapter 3: The Cyborg and His Handler

Chapter 3 – The Cyborg and His Handler

The three day wait passed uneventfully as the red cyborg floated in his glass prison. He watched the same scientists and engineers work from the crack of dawn to sunset. He spoke now one word as he watched the humans go about their tasks. They changed routine every three hours, so Sektor was not able to figure out who was in charge, which personnel had access to the laboratory or focus on one person. He was merely a spectator. He was growing restless. He needed to escape. He needed to return and rebuild all he had lost.

On the morning of the third day, the laboratory was empty. It had been blocked off from the outside, as the personnel were well advised that Sektor was still a dangerous cyborg and would attack and kill civilians to escape. The suspension tube drained the embalming fluids and allowed him to stand upright in the tube.

The tube was lowered to the ground, allowing Sektor to take his first steps towards the center of the room. He was left very weak, even after being repaired. No doubt Brigadier Colonel Cox's programming was involved. The Brigadier Colonel was taking extra precautions with him. Perhaps he wasn't as arrogant and foolish as Sektor originally pegged him. He was halfway through the laboratory before he stumbled to his knees. The main set of doors opened, allowing a small group of heavily armed soldiers to surround Sektor. Sektor recognized the armor they were wearing. It was the same armor that the US soldiers were wearing when the Lin Kuei was attacked. Enraged, Sektor struggled to stand up.

"Don't make any sudden moves, 9T9." One of the armored soldiers warned him.

"You're overpaid, boys." The cyborg hissed.

"Hands in the air, 9T9. Comply or be shot at." Another non-descript soldier ordered.

"What's the magic word?"

"Okay, asshole. _Please_ put your hands in the air or we'll shoot."

"Not even close."

Sektor lunged towards the nearest guard and tackled him to the ground. The soldier tried to hit Sektor with the butt of his weapon, but Sektor meanly shrugged off the hits and punched him across the face, knocking the soldier unconscious. The other soldiers opened fire on him, mindful not to strike the fallen soldier. The bullets had no effect on Sektor as he rolled to his feet and attacked the next soldier by kicking him in the stomach. One by one, he punched, kicked and parried at each of the soldiers, despite them emptying their clips at him. Soldiers were knocked to the ground, but more rushed in the laboratory to take his place. Sektor was growing tired after the seventh solider fell, and he had to slow down his movements. Even though his attacks weren't seriously hurting the soldiers, he was still defiant towards them, even after they stopped firing at him and rushed at him. The tackled him to the floor and grabbed at his limbs, trying to hold him down. Sektor continued to the struggled against the sea of heavily-armored United States soldiers, succeeding in throwing three of them off of him.

"The magic word was _Grandmaster 9T9_." Sektor yelled, standing ready to fight the fresh crop of soldiers as he shrugged off the remaining soldiers trying to restrain him.

"Optics, offline!" A new voice boomed over the commotion, "Unit B, stop restraining the Prototype!"

Sektor's optics flashed off, rendering him blind. Not fazed by the loss of sight, Sektor started swinging wildly at the air at the soldiers backed away.

"That's quite enough from you, Grandmaster 9T9. Mobility, power down. Vocal box offline." Brigadier Colonel Cox stated as he and Major Briggs walked in.

Sektor was brought to his knees, unable to see, move or speak.

Jax gave a pitiful look to Sektor before turning his attention to the soldiers, "Any of y'all hurt?"

"No Major Briggs. He was unable to hurt any of us or take our guns away, just like Brigadier Colonel Cox said." One soldier answered him. It was the soldier Sektor had first attacked; he had regained consciousness after Sektor was tackled to the ground.

"It was wise of them to wear the armor; otherwise we would have had causalities." Cox offered, helping the other soldiers to their feet and checked them for any serious injuries.

"You're free to leave, then. Stand by for further instructions when the Prototype is moved to his holding cell." Cox ordered the soldiers.

"Yes, sir!" The soldiers left the laboratory, leaving Sektor, Jax and Dana alone. Jax looked conflicted, looking at Sektor struggling on his hands and knees.

"Vocal box online." Dana commanded, giving the cyborg an angry look.

Despite not needing oxygen, Sektor took a huge draw of air before he flew off a string of curse words and derogatory comments in various languages. Dana grew annoyed at Sektor's outbursts.

"Okay, I'm getting sick of your mouth. Vocal box offline, Optics, online. Sektor was mute once more, but at least he had his sight back. He saw Dana taking a device off his wrist and fastening it to Jax's metal wrist.

"He's all yours, Major Briggs. Just stay the activation code."

With a lot of reluctance in his voice, Jax stated, "This is Major Jackson Briggs of Special Forces. I am Handler 02 for Prototype Lin Kuei Unit 9T9"

Sektor looked on in disgust as Jax turned towards him, "All standard systems, online."

He had control over his voice and legs again, but seeing that Jax and Dana were dressed in the cyborg resistant armor, he didn't try to attack them. He sat on the ground, humiliated and defeated once again by the powers that be.

"Take him to his new room, Major. He's got a long day ahead of him and he doesn't need the stress of seeing this place." Cox ordered, exiting the room.

"Yes, sir. C'mon, Sektor," Jax offered, making Sektor stand up. He placed restraints on Sektor's wrists and legs. Sektor didn't say one word.

"Follow me."

The two left the laboratory and went down a long, dark corridor to an unmarked bolted door. Jax opened the door by punching in a code on the keypad and swiping a keycard. Once the doors opened up, he showed Sektor in the room. The room was bland and basic, with a cot, a charging station for Sektor and a desk for writing. There was a spare shelf with some books and a rug. There was a monitor over the desk, with a pen and notebook on it.

"This is all your influence." Sektor snorted, "To be honest, this was much nicer than I thought it would be. Nicer than I deserve."

"If you're good, I'll upgrade some stuff in the room, but for now, this is where you'll live."

Sektor sat on the cot with his legs crossed, "Why are you being merciful to me?"

"I'll tell you someday, provided you don't kill me. Get a feel of this room, because you'll be locked up in here day after day after we train together."

"Gods." Sektor snorted again.

Jax crossed his arms and began to give Sektor the rundown, "Here's the deal, Homeboy—your ass belongs to the United States as of right now. Your reign as Lin Kuei Grandmaster doesn't mean shit here. Since you're way too valuable scientifically to be scrapped down and turned into a blank cyborg, like Cox wanted, I talked him into reforming you. You got ninety days to do as I say, and do it right. You don't care for my ass, I don't care for yours either, but too bad. If you actually take this shit seriously, we'll talk about getting you better treatment and other things. Disobey," Jax indicated the wrist communicator, "Well, you've seen this shit in action. I really don't wanna use this thing to get you to do what I need you to do, but I know you're gonna make me work, so, I'll be wearing this while we train together. Any questions?"

"Are you done?" Sektor asked.

"Yessir. Any other questions?"

"No…no I got it."

"Great. Get some shut-eye, Sektor. You gonna need all the energy for this shit. See you tomorrow bright and early."

Jax left the room, leaving an angry and contemplating Sektor in his wake. It took Sektor time, but he powered down for the night, wondering what the next day was going to being.


	6. Chapter 4: Training Montage (1)

Chapter 4 – Training Montage (First Month)

On the first few days of the Project Iron Man trials, Sektor was woken up by a loud annoying alarm sounding off in the room. He would be forced to his feet by various heavily armored soldiers, who walked him out the room by gunpoint. He would be forced to walk a long corridor unit he was shoved into a training area. There he would be given a small ration of water and coal, which he found out the hard way that he now required water and coal to sustain his reprogrammed shell. Going without those rations caused his system to lock up. Sektor also found out that he could now feel pain again. It was not a fun day. He would be trained for four hours (with two ten minute breaks), he would complete various physical drills ordered by Major Briggs until it was lunch. He would be given another ration of water and coal,

From the lunch break, Jax would continue to train his endurance and strength. No two drills ever ran the same way. After four hours of instruction, (with two ten minute breaks), Sektor's conditioning would be done for the day. He would be given one more ration of water and coal. The training left him weak and tired like a human, which made him much more willing to be led back into his room for the evening. There, in the notebook, he would record his thoughts and observations in hopes of concocting an escape plan before powering down for the evening.

The plan was a bust when the second week of the project was underway. While Sektor was in training, one of Dana's subordinates snuck into the room and swapped out Sektor's notebook with an identical blank notebook. Sektor came back into the room that night and trashed the room in anger, knowing full well that Brigadier Colonel Dana Cox was behind the theft of his original notebook.

No matter how cryptic Sektor's notes in the notebook were, Dana was able to figure out what Sektor had been recording to the notebook and decided to do a surprise 'upgrade' when Jax and Sektor reported to him for Jax's two week follow up report. Sektor outright objected and tried to attack Cox, but Jax was forced to use his authority as Sektor's handler to shut him down long enough for Dana to do the upgrade. Sektor was still pissed when he came online afterwards.

"I will not allow the likes of him to break me." Sektor vowed once he was escorted back into the room by Jax.

"You know he's going to pull more guys to escort you to and from the training area. And the routes will change up on you. You stuck with us for 90 days, homeboy. Fucking chill." Jax warned him in a low voice.

"Fuck you. I do not need your patronizing suggestions, Major Briggs."

"Your defiance is only gonna be pain in both our asses, Sektor. Remember that."

Sektor had nothing more to say to Jax that day. He didn't want to admit it, but he felt betrayed by Jax, the Major was the only person in this laboratory that was treating him with some sort of sympathy and compassion. Hell, he even snuck in small portions of his rations.

As punishment for lashing out, Jax was forced to really work Sektor over for the next two weeks. Sektor was placed in stronger restraints. He was given heavier equipment to train with and less water and coal rations. He wasn't permitted to remove the restraints during his conditioning.

During those two weeks, he was led into a classroom after lunch and forced to sit for over four hours of classroom instruction. He honestly felt like he was treated as a child and vocally stated so numerous times, while insulting the instructors. The instructor learned to ignored Sektor and continued with their lessons on history, art and literature—subjects Sektor despised as a human and even more so as a cyborg.


	7. Chapter 5: Training Montage (2)

Chapter 5 – Training Montage (Second Month)

The near breaking point for him came when thirty days had passed. After another grueling psychical training session, he was led into the classroom, where twenty of his former cyborg clansmen were sitting in the classroom, following along with the instructor's lesson. Sektor was taken aback at the docile nature of his former brothers. He went into a rage and tried to get his clan brothers to come to their senses, but they looked at him with blank optics and politely suggested that he sit down and follow the lesson. That set Sektor off even more. Jax finally had to come into the classroom and drag him out as Sektor was trying to get to the instructor. Once outside of the classroom, Jax slammed him up against the wall.

"The fuck's your problem?!" Jax asked, he was more concerned than angry.

"Cox wiped their minds clean, that's my fucking problem!" Sektor spat, trying to squirm away from Jax.

"He didn't wipe their minds clean, Sektor. He simply reprogrammed him to behave like that. He was gonna do the same to you, but he and I agreed that you were special enough to restore you human psyche."

"Why the fuck should I believe you?!"

"Because I'm the only friend you got in this place. Because I think you're worth trying to salvage like-"

Jax stopped himself. He was about to say that if Cyrax could be saved and live out a quiet life, so could Sektor.

Sektor wasn't having it, "Spare me you bullshit, Briggs."

"I'm not bullshitting you, Sektor. Goddamn, why are you so hard headed?"

"Because you and your fucking army came in and took everything from me when I was finally fucking happy with life and warped my body to suit your precious country. You robbed me of an honorable death and redemption. Your little shitbag Brigadier Colonel turned my beloved, loyal brothers into fucking dolls for his amusement. Then you throw it my face as following orders and other nonsensical bullshit! So forgive me if I'm fighting you with everything I've been left with!"

Jax released Sektor from his hold.

"Look, I didn't wanna be roped into being your babysitter for Dana, but if means protecting my fellow countrymen so that they can have a future, I'll do it no questions asked. I saw the way you were at the tournament. You didn't give two fucks about the brothers you were with. You kidnapped motherfuckers and forced them to follow you, so don't even give me that shit about them being your brothers. They're just subordinates to you. You think that now because your mind's no longer blocked to feelings and other human emotions you gave up."

"It was my choice then to give them up."

"Just like it was your choice to hunt down the so-called traitors and force them to be cyborgs."

"You know nothing."

"I know that your old man was an asshole who reared his only son to kill people and you hated his ass so much that you killed him and took over, or tried to until we got involved."

Sektor's optics widened in surprise, how did this man know that the Grandmaster was his father? How did he know so much?

"The point is, Sektor, you got a second shot at this. Don't fuck it up because that's what Cox wants. Look, he's a friend from way back, but lately, he's not the same man. He's out for you, I don't know why, but he's obsessed with you for some reason. I'll cut you a deal. You finish this shit with flying colors and I'll get Dana to remove the programming from all 700 units we secured. I'll also get him to remove all the extra shit he put in you too."

"Not good enough. I want my freedom and my clan's freedom. I want an air carrier back to my home."

"There's nothing there, man. The civilians were taken to embassies and given new lives. The human Lin Kuei members are in prison or on the run, and your land is in ruins."

"We will rebuild."

"They salted the ground, Sektor."

A long uncomfortable pause paused between before Sektor finally slid to the floor and cried.

This was the breakthrough that Dana had counted on. By Sektor showing empathy, anger and hopelessness, he was closer to completing Project Iron Man.

He hadn't counted on Major Briggs feeling sorry for him and wanting to help Sektor.

Jax knelt down to the floor and picked up, "Man, you gotta pull together. You've been given your humanity back. Make the most of this shit and pull yourself together, for them. Prove to Cox and yourself that you're worth salvaging and help your clan brothers be free. I'm damn sure if you help them restore their free will, they might actually follow you out of free will, not out of control."

Jax spoke with suck conviction that Sektor actually calmed down and considered Jax's words.

"…If I pass this trial, then you will have Brigadier Colonel Shitbag remove the programming from my clan brothers and I?"

"Yes. If not, I'll fucking do it myself."

Jax didn't know why we wanted to help this cyborg so badly. Or even why he was trying to be nice to him, but something about his hunch told him that deep down, Sektor was worth saving.

"Agreed."

"I need you go back into that room and finish the lessons. This is Cox's mind games. Don't let him win by showing off like that ever again. He's gotten into your head and he's trying to get you fucked up. Don't fall for it."

Sektor merely nodded and made his way back to into the room, taking a seat in the back of the class.

This went on for two more weeks until he was taken into a different training area, where it was just him and Jax. Sektor was moved into a larger living quarters, where he was allowed access to pen and paper again. He did better hiding his notebook from Cox's subordinates He no longer had to be escorted by gunpoint or restrained. Not once did Jax needed to use the wrist device to reprimand Sektor, because Sektor excelled at the training and conditioning.

During this time, Sektor ending up warming up to Jax, even if it was at a snail's pace. He followed his orders and even spent some time getting to know Jax before he was to retire for the night. The dethroned Grandmaster was left with a lot of time to rethink his life. With the barriers removed from his mind and Cox's upgrades, he realized that this was indeed a second chance, for both himself and his clan brothers. If he was able to win them their free will back, they would follow him out of love and admiration again. He could be a good Grandmaster and surpass his father. He had seen how Jax's troops held him in high regard, even the stubborn ones. He admired Jax for his patience and dedication to his county and his troops, though he would never admit it out loud.


	8. Chapter 6: Training Montage (3)

Chapter 6 – Training Montage (Third Month)

As another month in the rehabilitation program passed, Sektor found himself no longer wishing death on Jax. He dared to call the younger man a friend. Even better, Jax was able to convince Cox to remove the programming from the captured cyborgs, provided that he continued to excel at the training and conditioning. Sektor didn't believe Cox would hold up his end of the bargain, but at this point, he didn't have a choice but to wait it out. Cox's programming was keeping him alive and functioning and he had yet to decode what the hell Cox had done to make him weak and human-like.

It was the last day of Project Iron Man trial. Sektor had been permitted to remain in room he was staying in as Dana and Jax met up on Dana's office at the laboratory and discussed the results of Sektor's conditioning.

"I got good news, Jax." Dana was glowing with excitement.

"Sir?"

"He's exceeded my original expectations in Project Iron Man. I don't know what you said to him to get him to follow your commands and hit the milestones, but, thank you. The trial period will be over at 1800 tonight."

"Thank God." Jax sighed, "Thank you, Sir."

"Well, shit…looks like I better get started on removing those blocks from the cyborgs like I promised."

Just then, a young soldier asked permission to enter the conference room. Dana granted him permission. Jax recognized the soldier from the attack on the Lin Kuei; he had been the one that was reporting to them when they were strapping Sektor's shell to the gurney. He was a Caucasian male with blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Private Manhattan?" Dana addressed the young soldier.

"Sirs, there's a situation in uptown DC that we've been asked to deal with. The General want to see PIM in action."


	9. Chapter 7: PIM in Action

Chapter 7 – PIM in Action

Sektor was sitting on the floor, going over the entries in the notebook that he had been writing in for the past 90 days. He was amazed at himself for how much he had changed in that time. Now, Sektor was truly conflicted. He had learned so much on how to be a better leader, he had won the freedom of his clan brothers and he had found a possible ally in Major Briggs.

Jax knocked on the door frantically. Sektor quickly hid the notebook and opened the door, allowing Jax in. Jax was dressed in the armored suit he had been wearing when he and Sektor last fought.

"News from upstairs, homeboy. Dana's gonna remove the block from your can brothers if you help up with a situation outside of base."

"I…I can leave this shithole?"

"Temporarily, Grandmaster 9T9." Dana appeared behind Jax, "Major Briggs is going as your handler. You've been requested to handle a situation outside of our base of operations. Perform well, and I keep my end of the bargain."

"When do we leave?"

"In ten minutes. There's a hostage situation and the General wants you to help contain us contain it," Jax explained as he placed the restraints on Sektor, "Sorry, Brigadier Colonel Cox's orders."

"I know." Sektor dean-panned, looking hatefully at Dana.

Dana regarded them with an odd look, "Be careful, Major. Come back safe. Oh, and you too, 9T9."

Once Sektor was properly restrained, Jax and Dana lead him down a short corridor and into an awaiting Special Forces transport. Private Manhattan was at the wheel. Jax and Sektor and several other armored soldiers took their seats.

"Welcome Aboard, Major Briggs. I'm the driver for the mission."

"Good to see you again, Private. What's the situation?"

"At 0945, fifteen unknown men entered an elementary school and held the staff hostage. The children are safe and there's no report of any causalities. A negotiator's inside the school right now. The reason they asked for us is that they have similar armor tech to us. The Brigadier Colonel wants us the take them down and save the hostages."

Sektor looked conflicted. Sure, he killed a lot of people prior to becoming a cyborg, but he HATED that children were in the crosshairs of his missions. He actually spared children when he slain targets.

Jax noticed how conflicted Sektor was when Private Manhattan mentioned that the hostages were children.

"Sektor? You all right?

"Major Briggs, I have an inquiry."

"Yes?"

"Why did you save me and championed me to reform?"

"You mean, why do I think you were worth reforming?"

"Yes."

Major Briggs smiled at the question before covering his face with the visor, "Help us contain this situation and I'll give you my honest answer."

Once they arrived at the school, Private Manhattan parked the vehicle at the school's main entrance. The armored soldiers met with the National Guard and agree to surround the school. Jax, Sektor and a smaller unit of armored soldiers was going to enter the school, save the hostages and deal with the attackers.

"What's the plan?" Private Manhattan asked.

"Sektor, activate you scanners." Jax suggested.

Sektor did so and did a quick scan of the school, "There are over one hundred children inside. Thirty innocent adults. Fifteen hostile persons stand guard at all obvious entrances. The negotiations are not going well. "There's an unguarded kitchen entrance we can use to enter the building."

"How many are guarding near the kitchen?" Jax asked.

"Three, They're using standard guns. You can take them out quickly.

"And the other twelve?"

"Three guards something at a time. Three guards for the children, three for the adults and three in charge of overseeing the situation and making negotiations."

"You heard him. We move to the kitchen and keep in contact with each other at all times. Move out."

As the armors soldiers went ahead of Jax and Sektor Jax whispered into Sektor's audio canal, Okay, Assassin, You've spent most of your life takin' lives. Let's see if you can save any."

"Please, give me a more challenging task, Major Briggs." Sektor offered in jest.

The two snuck into the building through the kitchen entrance behind the unit. The men had already taken out the guards and were now carrying them towards the waiting National Guard. Jax and Sektor pressed on in the school before they entered the gymnasium where the children where. None of them were hurt, but they were very much traumatized.

Jax knelt before the children, "It's okay, kids. We're gotta get you guys out of this. My name is Jax, and this is my friend Sektor. We're gonna get you guys home, okay? But we need you to stay quiet and let me and my friend take out the bad guys, okay?"

Sektor was touched as he heard Jax refer to him as a friend. He noticed a little schoolgirl looking at him with big teary eyes. Sektor knelt before her and her friends.

"It's okay, little one. I and my friend are here to help you. You will see your mommy and daddy again."

"P-promise?" The little girl answered.

"I promise."

Sektor detected movement in the hallway before them, "They're on the move, Major Briggs. The adults are being held in the other side of the school"

"The others are coming back. We're gonna take out the head honchos while the others secure the adult hostages."

"Understood."

Jax and Sektor advanced into the main office, where the three kidnappers in changer were getting agitated with the negotiations.

"Major Briggs, a word of caution. These men have stronger weapons than the other twelve men. They're also smarter and stronger. Be careful."

"Well, that's a first: You tellin' me to be careful. Okay, on my count. 1…2…3."

Jax and Sektor entered the room, Jax, with a weapon drawn. They crept into the room where the negotiator was trying his best talk them down.

"One million dollars, an escape vehicle. No ifs, ands or buts."

"500,000."

"What, are you kidding me? We have the best and brightest of the future sitting the gymnasium. You don't want anything to happen to those special little snots, do you? The price is one million. I'm sure their very rich mommy and daddies would gladly shell out more than our asking price. One million is cheap."

"450,000"

"Did you not hear us just now?"

One of the kidnappers kicked the negotiator to the floor and worked on him, kicking him to a pulp. Sektor and Jax made their move. The other two kidnappers tried to shoot at them, but their weapons had no effect on the duo. The Major and the cyborg looked at each other.

"You take the idiot on the left; I got the idiot on the right." Jax ordered.

"And their leader?"

"Whoever gets done first gets him."

"Agreed. You, Sektor announced, approaching his target, "I have three months of aggression to work out. You're going to be my punching bag today."

"I don't think so, ya tin can."

The two men were dispatched quickly and effectively as the third man and the negotiator looked on in awe. The negotiator was able to get the jump on the man that had been beating him and tackled him to the floor. With the negotiator holding the man down, and Jax and Sektor looming over him, he had no choice but to give up. Or so they thought. The man snorted and pressed a button on his suit. The two men and cyborg realized in horror that the man has set off a fire in the school.

"This place is gonna burn to the ground. Have fun trying to save everyone." The kidnappers gloated before the negotiator punched his lights out.

"Shit! We need to get everyone out of here and fast!"

"What about them?" Sektor asked, indicating the unconscious men.

"I'm radioing the National Guard. Firefighters should be on the way. We need to get the kids and adult staff outta here." The negotiator informed them,

"You're coming with us." Sektor ordered the negotiator, "We're going to need help getting the children out of here."

The three men ran towards the gymnasium, there the staff was reunited with the children. Jax and Sektor regrouped with their unit and began to evacuate the building. During the escape, the little girl that Sektor had comforted has tripped and fell on an overturned trash can. A support beam caught on fire and about to fall on her. She curled up and braced herself for the impact.

It never came.

She realized she was still alive. She heard Sektor groan in pain. She looked up and saw Sektor holding the support beam,

"Go! Now!" he ordered.

"Thank you!" She said as she scrambled to her feet and ran to safety with her classmates. Once the little girl was out of harm's way, Sektor tossed the support beam to the side and ran out to join Jax and the negotiator before the hallway was engulfed in flames.

The firefighters were on the scene and putting the fire out as the National Guard was putting the fifteen men away in the awaiting tanks. Apart from the scratchers and bruises, the school's occupants were safe and in the arm of their worried loved ones. The little girl was no exception as she ran into the arms of her mother.

"Alexis, Oh thank God! Baby, are you all right!?"

"Mommy, a red angel with blue eyes came to help Daddy and saved us!" Alexis told her mother excitedly as the negotiator from before ran to towards them.

"Daddy! You're okay!" Alexis cried.

"Hey Baby Girl." The negotiator sniffled as he held his little girl and his wife.

"Joe, what the hell happened in there?! Why are you so bloody?" His wife sobbed.

"It went south real quick, but luckily a robot and a soldier saved me."

"You met the red angel too, Daddy?"

"Yep, and he's a robot, baby."

"Cyborg, actually." Jax corrected them. "Major Briggs. Thanks for helping us"

"You're welcome, Major Briggs. Joe Carlton," The negotiator introduced himself, firmly shaking Jax's hand, "This is my wife, Renee and our daughter, Alexis.

"The cyborg's name is Sektor." Jax told them, "I saw him save you, Alexis. You're a brave little girl."

"Thank you both, for saving my husband and daughter."

"Not at all, ma'am."

In the distance Sektor watched as Jax conversed with the negotiator's family before Jax parted from them and went to join him.

"Great job, homeboy."

The cyborg's attention lingered on the happily family before he addressed Jax's comment, "Thank you. But I cannot help but sense that there is something much deeper that we're seeing. Something was off about this situation."

"It can't be helped now, Sektor. Let' head back to base. We still gotta determine what to do with you and your cyborg clan brothers."

"Agreed."

Once Jax's unit was loaded and one the way back to the laboratory, Jax noticed that Sektor appeared lost in thought. He took a seat closer to him as the other soldiers were talking amongst themselves.

"You saved a lot of lives, today, Sektor. You even made a few news friends."

"That girl, Alexis Carlton, she called me an angel."

"Well, you did watch over her and saved her and her father's life."

"These feelings are confusing me."

"That's called having a conscience. That's a good thing. It's the reason I saved you and had you signed up for this reform program."

Jax felt terrible having to keep up the lie with Sektor about his real purpose, he made up his mind to get him somewhere private and tell Sektor about PIM when they returned. They had a few more hours before Dana would announce what he was going to do with Sektor and the cyborgs. Sektor looked at Jax, "You believed I had a conscience this entire time."

"You say that as if you don't believe me."

"I don't…and I know you're telling the truth."

"Hey, you asked. After all the shit we put you through, you deserved that much."

"So, what happens when we return?"

"About that…I need to talk to you before Dana announces his decision tonight. Hopefully it'll be just bullshit paperwork. It's not known yet if he just might be generous and negotiate a deal to actually free you guys. Y'all still have to answer for the Black Dragon tech you' were rocking, but like you said, no one's gonna be able to hold you in prison for anything."

"You sound at ease with this possibility, Major Briggs. Are you not worried that I will retaliate someday?"

"Not really. I know you're gonna find another place for your brothers to rebuild before that happens. Plus, we have all your schematics, so it's not like we don't know what you're made of and how you tick. I feel like you might actually be a decent person after this shit."

"Your judgment is misplaced, Major Briggs. There is nothing decent remaining in me. There is only weakness. I cannot go back to being the same person, not after everything I have endured. I would only repeat the mistakes my father made."

"Use that shit to rebuild, Sektor. Show you clan brothers that you're a better leader than your old man would ever be."

For once, Sektor didn't have a smart ass remark to Jax's words. The remainder of the ride to the laboratory had Sektor deep in thought. He continued to look conflicted, towards his recent experiences, the hostage situation, and his feelings towards Jax.

Back at the laboratory, Dana was pacing back and forth in his office. He looked worried about something. His office phone rang. He quickly went over to his desk and answered it.

"This is Brigadier Colonel Dana Cox, speaking."

"Hi there, Brigadier Colonel."

"Oh, thank God," Dana was relieved; "It's you. I got worried when I didn't hear from you."

"I'm all right, Dana. How's the project going?"

"Better than anticipated. No one important suspects a thing."

"What about the situation earlier?"

"It's taken care of. No one innocent was seriously hurt and your…associates have been compensated for their trouble. Though, I really must say, they performed better than I thought they would."

"You wound me, Dana. Have I ever let you down?"

"No, sir." Dana smiled into the phone.

"Perfect. I'll see you tonight. Stay safe until then, Dana."

"Yes, I understand. See you tonight."

Dana hung up the phone and drummed his finger on the desk. He couldn't believe that his plan was finally coming to fruition. Now all he had to do was take care of few loose ends…


	10. Chapter 8: Loose Ends

Chapter 8 – Loose Ends

Once Jax and Sektor were back at the laboratory, they were joined by Private Manhattan and Brigadier Colonel Cox. Sektor started to grow uneasy at Dana's overflowing happiness as Private Manhattan relayed the mission and its outcome.

"Well done, all of you. Grandmaster 9T9, you completed the mission with no casualties and complied with your handler's commands. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Sektor said

"Did…did you command him to say that?" Dana asked Jax.

"No sir, that's all his doing."

"Anyways, the sponsors for the rehabilitation program are impressed with LK-9T9's outstanding performance. As much as you have irked me, Grandmaster 9T9, I will honor my end of the deal and free you and your clan brothers from my programming. Private Manhattan is a clinical psychologist and will evaluate you, Grandmaster 9T9. If you pass his evaluation, then I'll remove the programming blocks."

"Brigadier Colonel Cox, if you don't mind, I have something important to discuss with Sektor before Private Manhattan takes him in for his evaluation. It'll only take a few minutes."

Dana was caught off guard by the request, but granted Jax permission to speak with Sektor privately, as he had something important to relay to Private Manhattan.

Jax led Sektor to an empty conference room as asked him to sit down. Sektor did so. He sensed that Jax has something serious to tell him.

"Sektor, it's the last day I'm probably gonna see you, so you need to know the truth."

"Truth?"

"The truth is, you weren't originally brought here to be reformed. You were brought here as a test subject for Brigadier Colonel Cox's project."

"Project?!"

"Project Iron Man is a remote-controlled system that will allow US soldiers to operate combat cyborgs similar to the Lin Kuei cyborgs. An active soldier uses a wrist device like mine, sends the cyborg out and keeps the soldiers safe from enemy fire. He reasons if the cyborgs have sentience and bonds with the soldier, they can't be compromised by enemies. Less US and civilian casualties would be the end result of this. Once Dana gets this thing approved by the General, it'll be mass produced and US-produced cyborgs will be shipped out to our men and women in active combat."

"You were in on this little pet project the entire time?!"

"Sektor, it's not what you think. I pushed for you to be _reformed_. I pushed for your clan brothers to not be the first batch of PIMs sent out. I really do believe that that you could change for the better. You _have_ changed for the better."

Before Sektor could retort, Private Manhattan knocked on the door.

"Major Briggs, the engineers was to see you. They mentioned something about you needing an upgrade to the suit."

"…Okay, Private. Give me a moment," Jax sighed before he turned towards Sektor, who looked as if he was going to go off, "Sektor, keep it together. Dana still has control over you and the other cyborgs. Don't attack Private Manhattan. Please, just finish the evaluation and negotiate your freedom with Dana. I really hope I haven't completed fucked you up." Jax removed the wrist device as Private Manhattan barged in.

"…This is goodbye, Grandmaster 9T9. Hopefully, I won't have to put you down myself."

"I make no guarantees, Major Briggs. I would say it's been a pleasure working with you, but it wasn't."

"Major Briggs, the device?"

"Here, Private."

"Thank you, Major Briggs. I'll take it from here." Private Manhattan watched as Jax quietly left the room. He felt sorry for him, but he had his orders to carry out. When Jax was out of the conference room, Sektor stood up from his chair. Private Manhattan placed the wrist device on the table.

"Sektor, was it? I'm Dr Dean Manhattan."

"A doctor? Your family must be so proud of you." Sektor stalked towards the soldier as the young soldier pulled out an electromagnetic prod.

"Don't. I'm not stupid into thinking your wouldn't kill me. You're angry and you feel like he betrayed you. But deep down, you know he gives a damn about you enough to tell you truth."

"You overheard our conversation." Sektor backed down and took his seat.

"Yes." Dean confirmed, "We need to complete the evaluation before I'm to escort you to Brigadier Colonel Cox's office."

"Carry on, Dr Manhattan."

The evaluation lasted thirty minutes before Dean concluded that Sektor was well enough to be released from Project Iron Man.

Sektor kept his anger is check as he allowed Dean to escort him to Brigadier Colonel Cox's office. He looked at the dark corridors, the floors, anything to keep his mind off of killing.

"Sorry, his office is clear underground. It'll be a while to reach it." Dean told him.

Sektor chose not to answer the young doctor.

Private Manhattan opened the bolted door with his personal keycard and motioned for Sektor enter.

"Good luck, Sektor." Private Manhattan offered. Again, Sektor did not pay him any mind. Dr Manhattan entered the room first to drop off the wrist device and his report on Sektor before returning to the doorway. The cyborg entered the room afterwards. His optics was trained on Brigadier Colonel Cox, who stood at his desk. Dana dismissed Private Manhattan, thanking him for this trouble. Dean saluted the Brigadier Colonel, closed the door and left.

Sektor got a good look at the room. It was sparse, save for the desk and general office furniture. The desk has various documents on it, but the one document that Sektor saw was single sheet of paper and a pen.

"You thought I was going to get one last dig at you, didn't you?" Cox chuckled, "Not this time. Just sign the document and you and your clan brothers are solid with the United States. All accusations with you being involved with the Black Dragon Clan are also dropped. You and your precious clan brothers will be reprogrammed and released, as negotiated by Major Briggs. I will also surrender all your historical records and cyborg schematics back into your custody."

Sektor quickly grabbed the pen and signed his codename and his civilian name to the document.

Suddenly, Sektor sense someone behind him. He turned around and saw a masked man.

"What the—YOU?!" Sektor gasped, recognizing the man.

"Yes, me. Night-night, _Brat_."

The masked intruder pressed a trigger to a remote device that caused Sektor to be hit with powerful electromagnetic waves. Sektor screamed in agony and fell to the floor, going offline. Dana stood at his desk, watching the man with a soft smile.

"Did he sign it?"The man asked removing his mask. The man was of Asian descent, with grey eyes and long salt-and-peppered hair. He had a thin black beard on his face and some light scars on his cheeks. The man's most distinct feature was a deep scar on his neck.

"He did. He even used his civilian name."

"Good to know he's still as stupid as his old man. Now, vengeance can finally be yours, Dana."

"I don't know how to thank you for this. For everything."

"You already have. The cyborgs units are ours. You have the basis for a whole new army that'll save the lives of your countrymen and the added bonus of getting the retribution you so desperately need."

"Help me drag his ass to my 'other' office. I want him online for this."

"I like the way you think, Brigadier Colonel. You got it."


	11. Chapter 9: Exit Interview

Chapter 9 – Exit Interview

Several years ago…

 _Sektor was sitting to the right of his father as he watched his father's guards beat the living hell out of an accused traitor. The traitor had salt-and-peppered hair with scars on his body. The accused man merely laughed at they continued to beat him senseless. Soon, Orino grew bored and with a wave of his hand, the guards stopped._

" _For a man facing death, you have a lot to laugh about, Ghost Killer."_

 _The beaten man spoke, "The Lin Kuei will fall under tyranny, Orino. Where it be yours or your brat's. I refuse to continue to follow the Zhou Dynasty of the Lin Kuei."_

" _You will pay for your insolence with your life, Ghost Killer." Sektor stood up. This lowly has been of a warrior dared to call him a brat for far too long. Well, Sektor thought, I'll be the last time he'll say it._

" _This is one of the rare times I can indulge my hot-blooded son. Execute him."_

" _There's not a man alive that can keep me down, Orino. Someday, the Zhou Dynasty will fall. Too bad I won't be able to see it. But you can damn sure bet I will have a hand in it. You and your worthless brat will fall."_

 _Right before young Sektor's eyes, the man was beheaded_.

" _Take him and dump his worthless body into the shallowest pit you can find. His treachery needs to be a reminder." Orino ordered._

" _Yes, Grandmaster."_

 _As soon as Ghost Killer's bloody remains were out of sight, Orion turned to Sektor._

" _You were wise to report his treachery, Hou. Perhaps you are far more loyal to me than I gave you credit for."_

" _Your words honor me, Father."_

" _Go now, there's much work to be done."_

" _Yes, Father."_

When Sektor come to, he found himself in a dark, damp area of the laboratory. He was disoriented and unable to focus his sight, what little he possessed. The last thing he remembered was signing the documents that would have freed him and his cyborg clan brothers from Brigadier Colonel Cox's control before coming face-to-face with a man from his past. The man bore a striking resemblance to Ghost Killer.

"No…he's dead. I saw him beheaded as a teenager. How can he be here in the United States?"

"I'm afraid I'll be asking the questions, Mr. Jiao." Cox's voice echoed throughout the room, "This room is rather cozy, isn't it? Amazing what you can do with an old storage unit when you outfit it with torture devices and temperature controls."

Sektor shrugged off his dizziness and tried to move. The lights in the room came on, and there, sitting on a table was Cox. He offered a sadistic smile, the likes which Sektor hadn't seen in a long time.

"COX! What the hell is this?!" Sektor fought against the restraints holding him to the wall.

"What does it look like, Mr. Jiao? This is where I tie up all loose ends from Project Iron Man. The man you saw prior to your system locking up is the new owner of your cyborg clansmen."

"No…"

"Yes. You did sign a legal document freeing them and yourself from US custody, but you signed over your life and the 700 lives of your clan to him. Unfortunately for you, he and I both agree that we will not require you to complete the project. You're just the _prototype_ , after all."

"Bastard, you played me for a fool!"

"No, Mr. Jiao. I played _everyone_ for a fool. To be perfectly honest, I had every one of my subordinates fooled into thinking that this project wasn't personal, Major Briggs included."

"Major Briggs…"

"Had nothing to do with this. He rode my ass so hard about reforming you that I had to give in. It turned out that it worked in my favor, because your little outbursts helped my cause. However, a deal is deal. You'll get your freedom soon enough."

"What is this?!"

"Think of this as an outgoing interview. Answer my questions and I let you go. No more tricks, Mr. Jiao."

"Fuck you!"

Cox hopped off the desk and walked over to a case that sitting on another table. He opened the case and took out a syringe gun with a dark blue liquid inside. He strolled up to Sektor's bound form and jabbed the needle into Sektor's exposed leg socket, injecting him with the liquid.

"The cyborg version of the fabled truth serum. Careful, it's gonna hurt like a bitch in 3, 2-"

"AAAH FUCK!"

"There we are." Dana walked over back to his original seat, "Question One: Were you dispatched to Washington DC for a 'mission' on…May 19, 1978?"

"Fuck…y- yes, I was sent to kill some two-bit drug lord that screwed over a client."

"Question Two: Did you or did you not dispose of said drug lord by causing a fire in the neighborhood?"

Suddenly, the questions connected.

"This is about revenge! That fire grew out of my control and I was ordered to leave before the police arrived and found us."

"The fire killed a lot of innocent people in that ghetto; my family, my friends. It almost killed me. Fifty-two percent of my body is now metal alloy thanks to you and you degenerate clan."

"THAT'S why I wasn't able to scan you!"

"Right again. It was my sponsor that found me and saved my life, and gave me a purpose. I had to wait until I became a Brigadier Colonel before I could act out my revenge. I've waited far too long for this moment."

"Bastard. I'll flay you alive!"

Cox's laughter echoed throughout the room.

"You're going to do nothing of the sort. I stripped you of your power and weapons, remember? Over 90% of you systems were all re-written by my coding. You've served the United States well, Mr. Jiao, but I have no intention of just letting you walk out of this laboratory without inflicting the same pain your careless fire did to me."

" _We're sorry, Major Briggs, but Brigadier Colonel Cox didn't inform us that there were upgrades available for you."_

" _9T9? I took him to the Brigadier Colonel's office after his evaluation. He passed, by the way."_

Jax frantically searched the laboratory and the surrounding areas for Sektor, but all traces of the cyborg seemed to have vanished. It was now 2100 hours and there were no signs of either Sektor or Dana. Jax checked Sektor's quarters and found the notebook, but not Sektor. Something was off about Dana, and Jax knew it involved Sektor.

He went to Cox's office, but he was not there. Where the hell was Dana and Sektor?! Something caught his eye on the otherwise beige carpet of the office. A red metal chunk that looked as it was chipped off something and fountain pen. The chunk definitely came from Sektor. He picked up the red chunk and pen noticed the legal document on the table. It was the agreement that Jax had witness Dana write weeks before promising Sektor that the programming on him and the Lin Kuei cyborgs were be removed, but he noticed another document underneath, where Sektor's signature bled through. It was a contract that sold Sektor and the cyborgs to the sponsor of PIM!

"Motherfucker..." Jax frantically paced the room, thinking of all the places that Dan could have taken Sektor. The last known place Dana could have taken Sektor was to the storage unit Dana was clearing out. He grabbed the wrist communicator and left the office. He grabbed his gun out from his office and went into the basement level of the laboratory.

He found the storage unit that Dana was using and tried to open the door. It was locked. Jax kicked the door open and searched the room, his gun at the ready.

A weak moan caught his attention. He found the lights and turned on the power. In the back of the room was Sektor. He was chained to the wall. His helmet had been ripped off, exposing his human face underneath. His shell was riddled with nasty burn marks, possible from an electric cattle prod. His breathing was labored. Jax held back his gasp and ran toward him. He yanked the chains off the wall, causing Sektor to fall into his arms. He tossed the chains aside and proceeded to carry Sektor bridal style out the room.

"Hang in there, Hou. C'mon homeboy. Stay with me. Just hand in there." Jax pleaded to Sektor.

Sektor drifted in and out of offline status as he was whisked away into the night. Jax finally got them outside the laboratory and into Jax's Range Rover. Sektor was in a lot of pain, but he did see glimpses of Jax driving away from the laboratory.

"Hang in there, homeboy. We're gonna get you fixed, and we're gonna fix this shit."

"Ja-Jackson?" Sektor asked.

"I'm here, Hou. Good thing you're not offline yet." Jax replied, relieved at hearing Sektor speak.

"How…how did you find me?"

"You left a big clue in Cox's office. I'm sorry, Hou. I had no idea he would do this to you. Imma fix this shit somehow, if it's the last thing I do."

"Ev-everything hurts so fucking much."

"I know, Hou. You need to rest. I'm taking you to my place in Maryland. You'll be safe. We're almost there."

Sektor did go offline in the car. When Jax pulled up, to his house, it was well past midnight. He opened for the door and gently gathered Sektor in his arms. For a brief moment, that Sektor went online, he looked up at Jax. Something inside of him told him to trust this man and let him help as he went offline due to power failure.

It was the first time in a long time that Sektor felt that he could trust someone, that he could be safe.

Meanwhile, in a wealthier part of DC, Brigadier Colonel Dana Cox entered his high rise after one in the morning. He was furious, slamming the door and stomping towards his kitchen. The familiar sound of a bottle being open and drained of its contents was heard. Dana immediately stopped his angry pacing as the masked man from earlier was sitting on his couch, drinking a bottle of soda.

"…I have alcohol, you know." Dana sighed, walking over to where John Doe was sitting.

"This is fine, Dana." John informed him, drinking the contents before turning his attention towards the angry man, "Now, what the hell has you so pissed off at one in the morning?"

Dana buried his face in the palms if his hands as he explained to John Doe what had transpired after Doe left him alone with Sektor. John was surprised.

"Let me get this straight: You left the murderer of your family and friends to die in a moldy storage room after you tortured him for hours."

"Yes."

"You left the prototype wrist communicator in your office, without extracting the data from the trial period."

"Yes."

"You left Jiao Hou unattended, allowing Major Briggs to leave PIM Laboratory with Hou and the wrist communicator."

"Not intentionally, but yes. Before you continuing questioning me, my office was in lockdown after 1900 hours. No one-and I mean NO ONE-but me has access to it."

"What about the contract?"

"I was smart enough to store away the real one, but I left the photocopied one on my desk."

"The first thing that's gone right in this situation."

"I didn't plan on being careless! I wanted to make Jiao Hou suffer immediately!"

"Dammit, Dana! You're smarter than that!"

"I know!"

"Look, Darlin'….we can't afford to bicker right now. We need to find Major Briggs and Jiao Hou."

"I can't request a manhunt without the General finding out that Jiao Hou's outside the laboratory. The project will be scrapped and I'll have no choice but to release the Lin Kuei cyborgs…years of planning and advancement in the United States army, gone."

"Snap out if, Dana! I can't have you falling apart on me. Think, Dana, think! He's still in Washington, isn't he?"

"That's the problem. He's not assigned to a base in DC. His little pet project, The Outworld Investigation Agency, has been dodging me for the last five hours. They won't release his current whereabouts. He won't answer my calls, military or personal."

"I'm not surprised, Darlin'. He's become attached to the brat. I warned you a head of time that having a handler would cause something like this to happen."

"It shouldn't have affected him in 90 days! What am I gonna do if Jax chooses to help Jiao Hou? He has the wrist communicator."

"Dana, calm down. Major Briggs doesn't have the real contract. If he sides with Jiao Hou and tried to stop PIM, it'll be your word against his."

"…I was afraid it was going to end like this. I really don't want Jax against me."

"You really cared about Major Briggs, didn't you?"

"I did…but he's allied himself with Jiao Hou, and he's in my way of retribution. In the meantime, I need to come up with finding a suitable replacement for Jiao Hou."

"…Dana, there's someone you should know about. He's a former Lin Kuei assassin that escaped. He was the second one to be automated."

"Who?"

"Fenyang Nhuru."

"Wait…LK-4D4? But he was categorized as decommissioned before I led the raid on the Lin Kuei."

"That was bullshit to prevent Jiao Hou from finding him. He's _alive_ , Dana."

"Jesus…another one."

"No, Darlin'. He's not like the brat. He was one of the ones that were against the Zhou Dynasty of the Lin Kuei. We were allies in that regard. After my… injury, he was one that found my body and put me back together. I, in turned, helped him escape from Jiao Hou when he seized power. I put him in contact with an American friend of mine to free him of his original programming. I've been sending him letters to his new home. The OIA have been reaching out to him. He's coming stateside, and soon."

"Can you get to him first, figure out if he's affiliated with Briggs?"

"Will do. In the meantime, get some sleep. Later, reach out to the DC Branch of the OIA. Stop those fuckers in their tracks. I'll try to get to Nhuru first."


	12. Chapter 10: Repairs

Chapter 10 - Repairs

It was two days later that the former red cyborg came to. He woke the obnoxious blaring of an alarm clock. He sat up in the bed and tried to launch a rocket from his right hand, but, but remembered that he had been stripped of his weapons. He balled up his fist and smashed the alarm clock with his right hand instead.

He shook his hand in pain, remembered that Brigadier Colonel Cox removed the Lin Kuei programming that blocked pain. He curled up in pain, as flashes of memories came to him:

 _Cox and a man that looked like Ghost Killer trapping him in Cox's office._

 _The Ghost Killer clone (he HAD to be!) using an electromagnetic trigger to force him offline._

 _Being chained to a moldy basement wall as the mold seeped into his weakened cyborg shell._

 _Discovering why Cox was out to get him._

 _Discovering he had been had by Cox._

 _Being burned and electrocuted for hours before Cox stalked off, leaving him to rot in the room._

 _Jax somehow finding him and taking him out of the PIM laboratory._

 _Being placed in a Range Rover._

 _Being held by Jax as they exited the vehicle._

Sektor rolled on the bed in agony, hugging his knees closer to his body as his neural processor started relaying the memories in random order. Not having the rations of water and coal for two days was forcing his system into withdrawal. He forced himself to combat the pain and hunger and focus. He was no longer in the laboratory. He was free…well, as free as Cox's programming would allow him to be. He was….he was…where WAS he?!

Still shaking from the withdrawal, he uncurled himself from the fetal position and sat upright on the bed once more. He finally focuses his sight and took into his new, more welcoming surroundings.

The room was spacious and tidy, with windows all around him. It was painted in light green tones, with a computer desk and tinkering workstation to the left of him. An armoire and closet was to the right of him. In front of him was a small flat screen television, a sofa and a coffee table. To the left corner of the room was a normal wooden door with a knob.

The door opened to the Jax, now in civilian clothes. He was dressing in an army hoodie and jeans. Around his neck were safety goggles. He was holding a large bag in his free hand as his other hand still held the knob. Sektor fell at ease upon seeing the other man, though he body still shook from the withdrawals. If was being honest with himself, Jax looked great in casual clothing. He pushed the thought out of his mind as Jax entered the room.

"You're awake. Good, 'cuz you owe me a damn alarm clock." Jax sighed, thought his face and eyes showed that he was relieved that Sektor finally came online after the damage he suffered. Jax grabbed a television dinner table and sat the bag on it. He opened the back and dug out the necessary rations to feed Sektor. When he came across the rations, He gave them to Sektor, who immediately tried to shove them away.

"Hou, you need to eat this shit. It's what's been keeping you online."

"I…I'm not hungry."

"Man, stop your bullshit and eat. I know you don't wanna eat it, but right now, I can't reprogram you to consume alternate fuel."

"….Fine."

After Sektor consumed the rations, he finally stopped shaking and started functioning normally.

"J-Jackson, how long was I offline?"

"Two days."

"Where am I?"

You're in my place, about an hour and a half away from the PIM Laboratory. This place is so out the way that no one can find us. No one's bothered to report you missing, either."

"It's because HE got what he wanted from his fucking pet project."

"…I know."

Sektor looked behind and Jax and saw a full body mirror on the wall. He was horrified to see his human face after months of being a cyborg. He turned away, not wanting to see his face. Jax noticed it and sighed.

"I tried to find your helmet, but it wasn't in the storage room Cox had you locked up in. I had to get you the fuck outta there fast, Hou. You were exposed to a huge amount of mold being chained up to that wall. I managed to dig the really nasty shit out, but most of it will have to be removed by your internal systems.

"You…you attempted to repair me?"

"Attempt is a good word. It's hard to find parts for your ass when you're made of shit I can't get at the local scrap yard."

"You saved me."

"Why you sound so surprised?"

"I am."

"I don't know why. We've been fuckin' with each other for three months and you ain't tried to kill my ass yet. I like to think that you might trust me. Speaking of trust, I can't believe Dana did this to me, to you."

"The shitbag was guided by revenge."

"What do you mean?"

"He held a grudge against me for shit I did as a child. I caused a fire that spread out of my control. He blames me, and somehow the shitbag allied himself with a traitor of the Lin Kuei. It was how he knew of the Cyber Initiative, how he developed armor to combat us, how he understood our programming. But that's impossible; the traitor died before my fath—the previous Grandmaster even came up with the Cyber Initiative. I _saw_ him die."

"You mean, John Doe, the man that legally owns you and the cyborgs now."

"…John Doe?"

"He's the sponsor for Project Iron Man."

"Everything makes sense and nothing makes sense at all!"

"We'll deal with Cox and John Doe later, Hou. Right now, I need to figure out if what he's done to you can be reversed. If it can, we can save your clan brothers."

"…Why are you helping me?"

"I promised you that if he was gonna punk out, I'd do it myself."

Jax rummaged through the bag, taking out various tools. They had faint stains of Sektor's oil on them.

"Gimme your hand."

"…what?"

"Gimme your hand, Hou, the one you smashed my alarm clock with."

No conversation passed between them as the human soldier tending to the cyborg's right hand and arm. For a man that didn't have his natural arms, he had a gentle touch. Sektor would never admit it, but the causal touches over the months were what he had grown to appreciate. He was fascinated by Jax's hands. Actually, he was fascinated by Jax period.

The red cyborg had been battling with his reinstated feelings and emotions for the last three months. With the recently turn of events, Sektor could no longer deny that perhaps the grudging respect and tolerance he had for Jax was something more.

"Tilt your head away from me. I need to get that wire on your shoulder."

"Try to be quick about it."

"Excuse you, which one of us is holding a soldering tool right now?"

"…well played."

The cyborg reluctantly did as Jax asked. The younger man applied the tool to the shoulder, cause Sektor to wince at the touch.

"Sorry, Hou. I'm almost done. Turn your head towards me."

Again, the cyborg complied, but as he did so, his lips Jax's. Both were surprised, but made no attempt to move away.

The kiss that followed was unexpected, but not unwanted as the younger man pulled the cyborg closer and deepened the kiss. Sektor kept him in the touch, placing his left hand to Jax's face. The paid broke the kiss off and stared at each other, brown eyes meeting blue optics. Their lips met again and again, before they gave one another a tight hug. When they pulled away, Jax was flushed, but he content. He hadn't felt this away about a man since…no, he moved on. They became friends and moved on. But a small part of Jax wondered about him.

Sektor was confused at what happened.

"Be honest, Hou, Did you mean to do that?"

"I would ask you the same question, Jackson. But…perhaps I did."

Jax simply smiled at the response. He finished the work on the left arm and wrist.

"Thank you, Jackson."

"You're welcome, Hou. And for the record, I meant for that to happen."

"What happens now?"

"If you mean in regards to Cox and PIM's sponsor, there nothing legally I can do right now. PIM was a low-key project, and until I get clearance from the General himself, I can't get anyone in Special Forces to investigate. Not that'll stop me. Cox made be a gifted technician and coder, but even he can't reprogram all your cyborg clan brothers in two days. It'll take him at least three _weeks_ for him to finalize the project for mass production. He was only able to make one controller." Jax said, holding up the wrist device, "It'll take him much longer to make these for the cyborgs."

"You took that thing from his office?"

"I couldn't risk him trying to pull my data from the trial period off it. I wasn't just barking orders at you into this thing. This thing recorded our conversations and monitored your progress while you were training with me. Without it, he'll have to start over from scratch."

"What of John Doe?"

"Cox is the only one that has any contact with him."

"So, to get the king of shit, we need to get the shitbag prince."

"Don't get it twisted, Hou. Cox is skilled in combat. And he has his own cyborg-ass-kicking armor."

"….Fuck."

"Now, in regards to you, I'm overhauling all the shit that can be traced via tracking system. You're going off the grid. In the meantime, you're staying here in Maryland with me. As for the other stuff…we'll figure that shit out along the way."

"Is this room your sleeping quarters?"

"Nah, it's the guest room. My room is on the second floor. Why, you wanted to sleep over?"

"N-no! "

"You know…without your helmet, I can see your expressions clearly."

"Sh-shut up! Here is fine! I do not need an adult teddy bear to watch over me."

"I'll spend the night here, if you're so worried. Lights out by 2100. We got a long ass day tomorrow. Imma get my stuff and get settled in here for the night. Try not to move your arm too much."

When it was time to go to bed, Jax tried to settle on the couch in the room, but it was too small with his big body. Sektor was sitting up, unable to power down for the night. He gave the struggling man a pitiful look before asking if he would prefer to sleep in the bed with him. Jackson took his offer, getting off the couch and joining Sektor in the bed. The cyborg look so relieved to be near Jax, but he was still unable to power down.

"Jackson?"

"Hm?"

"What is it about me that enables you to willingly be near me?"

"Hou, c'mon. Get some sleep, okay?"

"…I never did thank you for saving me from that room."

"…You ain't gonna sleep, I see that now," Jax sighed, rolling over to face Sektor, "I wasn't expecting one from you, but you're welcome. And….just call me Jax."

"I prefer Jackson. Besides, you've been calling me by my given name since you rescued me from the laboratory."

"Shit, I have. Okay, okay, you can keep calling me Jackson, I guess."

"I have one more inquiry before I power down, Jackson. If…if the chance presented itself, would you kiss me again?" Sektor asked, looking anywhere but at Jax as he spoke.

Instead of answering him, the younger man smirked at him. He sat up on the bed and ushered Sektor closer Where Sektor regarded him with a strange look, Jax sighed and pulled him closer. He crushed his lips to Sektor's, which caused the cyborg to melt into the contact. Before they could get carried away, Jax stopped the kiss.

"Did that answer your question, Hou?"

"A-Affirmative."

"We'll see where this goes, Hou, but for now, go the fuck to sleep."


	13. Chapter 11: Dr Fenyang Nhuru

Chapter 11 – Dr. Fenyang Nhuru

Airports are such a pain in the ass, no matter what part of the world you were in, Dr Fenyang Nhuru concluded as he adjusted his sunglasses and suit.

After a long delay in the OR Tambo, Fenyang was 'elected' for a body search upon arriving at Ronald Regan. The clearly disgruntled security found nothing illegal on his being and released him with a half-ass apology. Fenyang's mood improved when he saw his American friends flagging him down. They offered him smiles, hugs and a warm bag of McDonalds.

"Feng! It's good to see you!" Major Sonya Blade-Cage greeted the African professor, hugging him tightly. Fenyang returned the hug just at tight, happy to see the younger woman. Her husband, former actor Johnny Cage, offered a hug of his own before giving the bag of food to Fenyang.

"It's good to see you, both of you. Congratulations on your promotion, Sonya." Fenyang offered as he took out a hash brown, "Thank you for this."

"Not a problem. We know you had to be starving coming off that flight" Johnny said, placing Fenyang's bags in the truck of the rental car.

Fenyang finished the hash brown as he entered in the back of the car. Sonya took the wheel while Johnny rode shotgun. Once they were away from the airport, Fenyang removed his sunglasses, revealing green optics where his eyes once were.

"You know, you could have just asked us to pick you up from Botswana, Fenyang. You wouldn't have to deal with airport security." Johnny offered.

"Despite my complaints against airports in general, I didn't wish to inconvenience you or Sonya. Besides…it makes me feel a little more human."

Johnny shrugged at the answer, "Really, Feng, it's not inconvenient to us. "He turned his attention towards his wife, who was all focused on the road. To her credit, it was the longest she had driven in DC without going into a rage at the traffic.

"Babe, you managed to get in touch with Jax yet?"

Fenyang's ear perked up upon hearing Jax's name. He chose to remain quiet as Mr. and Mrs. Cage talked.

"First, don't call me 'Babe', even if you are my husband. Second, yeah, he's been cleared from the project he was assigned to and asked me to bring some stuff to him to his temp place in Maryland. He said he'll give you call about the OIA office sometime this afternoon."

"Good thing it's a small start-up. I'm almost done with the place."

"I don't know how you do it, Johnny, but thank you for helping us with this office. I'm positive it'll be a success." She offered, pressing a quick kiss to Johnny's cheek.

Fenyang chuckled softly at the newlyweds. He was happy for them, but he longed to find someone to have that sort of happiness with. He looked away from the couple as he ate his Egg McMuffin.

"Feng? You're awfully quiet back there," Johnny noticed.

"Oh…it's just been a long flight. I've had a lot to think about."

"You might as well tell us, Feng. Johnny here will drive you crazy about it otherwise, and I need to focus on not killing him while I'm driving."

"…Are you sure you're married?" Fenyang asked them.

"Yes." They both responded without hesitation.

"Well, it's just…I'm thrilled to be working with you all. Things were rather boring at the university with the students out for the summer, so I've been writing."

After defecting from the Lin Kuei and a brief stay with the Shaolin Monks, Fenyang decided to join OIA and help monitor Outworld from their Africa Branch. After some time, he befriended Jax, Sonya and Johnny, who helped freed him of his cyborg shell and restored his humanity. Even though Fenyang couldn't be completely human again, he could at least look human enough with synthetic skin and hair. He had given up fighting-or more appropriately, killing-and his Lin Kuei codename and instead, put his doctorate to good use, becoming a professor at the University. He loved teaching, and it showed, as some of his students when on to become great teachers and providers themselves.

"Writing, huh? Any chance you might share those someday?"

"You'll have to buy the non-existent book like everyone else, Johnny" Fenyang flatly told him.

"C'mon, Feng. I've seen your work. You're damn good." Sonya offered.

"Wait, he sends you his stuff for free while I have to pay?"

"To be fair, Johnny, it's nothing you want to read."

"If my wife can sit up at two in the morning with her nose in an unpublished book, it's worth reading."

"…Fine. There's a finished manuscript in one of my bags. I'll let you read it once we're in Maryland."

The offer satisfied Johnny enough. Once Sonya left the highway, they made their wait to the OIA Office hear Fort Myers. Sonya dropped Johnny off at the office, kissing him on the lips before he left the vehicle. Fenyang took his spot in the passenger's side of the car and remained quiet as Sonya drove them to Maryland.

As they got closer to Jax's home, Sonya managed to relax a little more.

"Feng?"

"Yes?"

"Since we're close to Jax's place, I need to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Feng, don't. Jax is the closest thing I have to a father in my life. You're a good friend. I want you two to be happy. And I could clearly see that you and he were happy. You all but said you two were dating."

Fenyang sighed and turned away from her, "Do we really have to talk about this?"

"Now's a good time as any, Feng. You might be able to convince Johnny that you're fine, but not me. You're not unlovable, Feng. Whatever-or whoever-fucked you up in the past shouldn't have any hold over your happiness now. And yes, I know the irony of me telling you about letting people go."

Fenyang offered a sad smile, "Hardly a day goes by without me wondering if letting him go was the right choice. So, yes, I still have feelings for him. I don't even know if he holds me in that regard."

"Well, you're coming with me to his place to find out."

"Wait, what?"

"I'm dropping off some stuff for him, and it'll give you guys the chance to talk."

Suddenly, Fenyang was wishing he was helping Johnny at the OIA office in that moment.


	14. Chapter 12:It's A Small World After All

Chapter 12 – It's A Small World After All

When Sektor went online after recharging, the sun was coming through the window. He had forgotten how much he missed seeing the sun. He had forgotten how many things he took for granted as a human. He looked at Jax's sleeping form. He looked so damn handsome on his sleep. He reminded him of simpler times, when he was a man in love, watching his lover sleep. Mindful of his sleeping companion, Sektor pulled the covers off and stood up on his still-damaged legs for the first time in three days. The cyborg carefully made his way to the mirror, observing that lot of his armor was missing, like the armor on his shoulders, arms and back.

He reached up and touched the top of his exposed head, which was still covered in some of his human hair. He touched his face, which burned a little from being ripped off by Cox days ago as he was tortured. Apart from being covered in dried oils, and having blue optics that were now easier to read, it was still his original human face. He shook his head and moved away from the mirror, opting to put some clothes over his shell to hide the burns. He found a sweat suit draped over the armchair and put it on. Now dressed, he carefully stepped out of the room, taking care to not wake Jax.

Cautiously, he explored the house, finding it clean and recently moved into. Sektor deduced it was temporary housing. He found the kitchen not long after leaving the guest room and scanned the kitchen for necessary utensils and such to cook breakfast with.

As the sun hit Jax's face, the metal-armed man started to stir from his slumber. He was surprised to find the bed empty and the smell of food wafting into the room.

"Is he cooking?"

Jax got out of bed. He threw his shirt back on and went into the kitchen. He was very surprised to find Sektor dressed in his old clothes and plating some food. Without taking his optics off the plate, Sektor greeted the younger man.

"Good morning, Jackson."

"…good morning?"

"You are surprised that I've prepared a meal for you." Sektor pointed out, turning his attention to the surprised man in the kitchen.

"I am. Thanks for cookin'."

"You're welcome. Please, take a seat. The waffles are almost done."

Once seated at the kitchen island, Jax was presented with a plate of steak and fried eggs. Waffles were presented to Jax after the original plate was present. The metal-armed man cut into the steak and eggs first, noting at how well they were prepared. After finishing the first plate, he ate the waffles as Sektor struggled to eat the coal ration he was programmed to live off of. When their meals were finished, Jax cleaned up their dishes as Sektor was drinking water out of a paper cup. He was having trouble holding the cup with his left hand, but managed to not spill the water. Jax watched him struggle and made up his mind to help Sektor they way he, Johnny and Sonya had helped Cyrax.

"Hou, real talk, we need to talk about your long term performance."

Sektor gave the young man a look, "What do you mean?"

"Cox did a hell of a number on your programming and psychical appearance."

"Biggest understatement of the millennia."

"Yeah, and there's a good chance he and John Doe or Ghost Killer or whoever the hell he is will hunt you down."

"They don't want me. They want the original wrist device."

"No, Hou, they want _you_. I believe that PIM was just a cover-up to get to _you_ and make you suffer. Not defending either one of them, but you indirectly ruined Dana's life that night with that fire. For as long as I've known him, he doesn't let go. Once he takes on a project…or really, any relationship, he becomes obsessed for a while, and judging by those burns and some of your armor being ripped off, he's nowhere near done with you."

"And then, there's Ghost Killer. It's impossible that he's helping Cox. The man is beheaded, rotting in a ditch somewhere. He has no family to speak of, so that rules out a son or a brother. Who the hell is John Doe?"

"No idea. Apparently he didn't exist until last year, when Dana became Brigadier Colonel."

"We're getting off topic; what's your point?"

"My point is, Cox's coding is coursing through your entire shell. Imma have to repair your shell with junkyard scraps for now, but that's only a temporary solution. We need something long term to keep you safe and out of Cox's reach."

"And what do you propose?"

"…I could refit you with a synthetic human skin, free from Cox's programming. With it, I can fix it so that you can eat, sleep and function like a human being again. The best part is, no one can tamper with your programming ever again."

Sektor stared at him incredulously, "Are you listening to yourself?! Can that even be done?!"

"Yes, because we've tried it on someone before, and it works."

The cyborg looked into the younger man's pleading eyes. He wanted to believe him. He wanted to curse this man for even suggesting such a notion. He didn't know what to feel, to be honest. All Sektor really knew right now was Jax was only shot at surviving this shitstorm of revenge. Jax crossed over the kitchen and stood before the cyborg.

"This is all you, Hou. It's only an option right now," Jax knelt before the sitting cyborg and pulled him into a hug, "I've grown to like you a lot, Hou. You're not just a cyborg, not anymore. You're my homeboy, and I watch out for my homeboys."

"…I need time, Jackson." Sektor simply told him, returning the embrace, "I need time to consider this."

"I understand."

The two shared a long kiss before they hear knocking on Jax's front door.

"Jax? I'm here." Sonya called out.

"Shit…I forgot to tell you earlier, I had Blade get the scrap metal for me."

Sektor looks displeased at the thought of having company, but despite not caring for the woman, he was in no position to object her help.

Jax helped Sektor to stand, "I need you to come into the living room with me."

"Why?"

"She has to know why she's getting the scrap metal. We need help against Cox, Hou, and she and Cage are the only ones I can trust right now."

"If those are my only allies during this, then I'm as good as fucked."

"Don't say that. C'mon."

Sektor allowed Jax to lead him into the living room. He sat on a sofa as Jax opened the door for Sonya.

"Mornin' Major." He smiled at the newlywed woman. She was in civilian clothes, which was a surprise for the straight-laced blonde.

"Good Morning. I got the scrap metal you asked for. Oh…and I brought a surprise from the airport this morning."

He was surprised to find that she was not alone. Fenyang was helping her carry the scrap metal into the living room.

"Feng?"

"Hello, Jackson." The former cyborg greeted him, following Sonya into the living room. They sat the metal on the coffee table, unaware that Sektor was present.

"You mind telling me what all this metal's for, Jax?" Sonya asked.

"It's not 'what'…it's 'who' the metal's for." Jax admitted, directing their attention to the cyborg sitting on the sofa.

Sonya and Fenyang took a double look at Sektor, then back Jax. Fenyang removed his sunglasses to make sure he was seeing correctly. When Sektor saw the other man's green optics, he realized who it was.

"…Jax, what the fuck is going on?" Sonya asked.

Fenyang was overcome with rage and tackled Sektor. They were sent toppling over the armchair before Jax could intervene on Sektor's behalf. Surprisingly, Sektor didn't put up a fight, allowing Fenyang to grab Sektor's throat.

"What are YOU doing here?" Fenyang regarded the cyborg darkly.

"Yes, Jax, what is HE doing in YOUR temp house?!" Sonya parroted the question, getting a gun out her jean pocket. Jax quickly stepped in front of Sonya to prevent her from approaching Sektor and Fenyang.

"He's recuperating. He's not here to hurt anyone. He hasn't harmed anyone since I brought him here, "Jax turned to Fenyang, "He's in no condition to hurt anyone. He's been stripped of his weapons, upper armor and his original Lin Kuei programming. Let him up, Fenyang." Jax pleaded.

Fenyang hesitated to do so, giving Sektor the dirtiest look he could must with green optics. He shoved Sektor away and stood up, removing his suit jacket. He was rolling up his sleeves as Sektor stood up as well.

"Thank you," Sektor murmured softly, trying to be cordial. Normally, he would have had some choice words for the man he once knew as Cyrax, but seeing as he had no choice in potential allies-as if he had a choice in this situation to begin with-he did his best to face the angry countenance of the man he once loved, " I…must admit, you look well, Cy-"

"That's Dr. Fenyang Nhuru to you," Fenyang was having none of Sektor's polite bullshit as he clenched his fists, "I'm a private citizen now, a teacher."

A dry chuckle escaped Sektor as he asked, "A teacher? It suits you. You always were a smart man, Mustard Seed."

Jax and Sonya looked confused at the pet name.

"Do NOT call me that! You have no right to call me that!" Fenyang's voice was shaking, even with conviction.

"Feng, calm down." Jax intervened, seeing that the Motswana man was upset. He shot Sektor a look before approaching Fenyang.

Fenyang stepped away from Jax, "No! I will not calm down!"

"Fenyang, listen to me: A man named Brigadier Colonel Dana Cox attacked the Lin Kuei three months ago. He burned OUR home to the ground, salted the earth. He took OUR cyborg clan brothers hostage and reprogrammed all of us for to serve as United States soldiers."

"Oh it's OUR home and OUR clan brothers now?! Because the last time you saw me as human being you made it very clear that I was a traitor when I tried to leave!"

"Fenyang-"

"Your EXACT words were 'I once called you brother and more. You no longer belong.'"

"Fenyang."

"WEREN'T THOSE YOUR WORDS, YES OR NO?"

"Yes, those were my words….but I didn't mean them!" Sektor pleaded.

"Yeah, like I'm gonna believe that shit." Sonya snorted, aiming her gun at Sektor's head.

"Son, no! He's telling the truth. I was there! I was the one that took Sektor out and brought him here to serve as Cox's guinea pig three months ago."

"You WHAT?!" Fenyang gasped.

"I knew that Cox had other plans for the cyborgs, so I talked Cox into a reform program. I tried to get Cox to free him and the other cyborgs, but Cox screwed us over. He has the cyborgs stashed away somewhere in DC. He severed Sektor's connection with them."

"Fenyang, scan me yourself. You'll see I'm telling you the truth."

Fenyang did a quick scan with his optics, "He's telling the truth, Sonya."

"That doesn't mean that I trust him."

"You're gonna have to. Cox is after me, and he means to finish the job."

"Sonya, please…lower your gun." Jax pleaded.

"You're not serious, are you?!"

"Things are different now, Son. He's under my watch. Cox is most likely trying to find him and finish dismantling him. It's personal. I can't let him or the other cyborgs get misused by him."

"And stowing him in your temp house what the best solution you could come up with?" Sonya asked.

"I'm still in the room." Sektor announced to no one in particular.

"Sonya, I need you lower your gun. I need to get my bags from the car."

"Fenyang?" Sonya gasped.

"I'm not letting Jackson stay alone with him. I will stay here," Fenyang turned towards Sektor and got into his face, "If Cox is as unhinged as you say he is, then he'll most likely pursue you both. I will NOT stand for Major Briggs being in danger because of how fucking precious YOUR technology is. I'm staying here."

"Fenyang, that's not necessary. He's been here for three days and hasn't tried to kill me."

"I left once, Jackson. I'm not leaving again."

Sonya looked between the two men and eventually lowered her weapon, "I'll let Johnny know to cancel your room at the hotel."

"Thank you, Sonya."

"As for you, Jax, I'll see what I can do about getting someone to surveillance Brigadier Colonel Cox. You're gonna have to move him soon if you can get the traceable tech off him."

"Ten steps ahead of you, Son."

"You know I'm doing this as your friend, right?"

"I know."

"And you know Johnny needs to be in on this."

"I know, Son."

"Jax, just because you played Handler to him for three months doesn't change the fact that this guy is an assassin."

"He's been here for three days. We've been doing this for _months_ and there's been ample time for him to turn on me."

"We said the same thing with fucking Kano and looked what happened."

"Don't you compare me to that ass-backwards arms dealer, you insipid whore. I was the last Lin Kuei Grandmaster and don't you fucking forget it."

"You burned out, rusted piece of shit."

"Military come-dumpster."

"KNOCK IT OFF." Jax stood between the two, "We're all adults here and this is still my house. Now back the hell up and take a deep breath."

Sektor and Sonya backed away, with Sektor standing towards the kitchen archway and Sonya standing towards the front door. Fenyang was standing off to the side with his arms crossed.

"Look, y'all. I'm not asking you to like each other, but I need y'all to get along. Bottom line, Sektor stays. Feng, if you want to stay, that's fine."

"My mind's made up."

"As for you," Jax turned his glare towards Sektor, "Drop your shitty attitude. These two, and Cage are your only shot at your clan brothers freedom. They all I got right now."

"…Fine." Sektor hissed.

"C'mon, Feng. Let's get you stuff out the car." Sonya suggested.

As soon as Fenyang and Sonya left to get Fenyang's things, Jax and Sektor let out a collective sigh.

"Well, shit." Jax stated.

"Well shit indeed. I was not expecting to see Fenyang again, or be happy to see him. Glad he hadn't lost his grip."

"You do realize that he's gonna stay here with us, right?"

"Yes, and?"

"Hou…you need to know-"

Fenyang and Sonya returned with his bags. They dropped them on the floor.

"Well, not that this little visit wasn't pleasant, and it wasn't, but I have a husband to check on and some serious catching up on this Project Iron Man."

"I'll send you everything I know."

"We'll keep in touch. In the meantime, you boys don't get ideas."

With that, Sonya hugged Fenyang one more time and took her leave. When she left, the three stood, eying one another. The tension was thick in the room.

Jax was once again ready to physically intervene if need be, "Guys, ground rules. Whatever you two were in the Lin Kuei, it doesn't matter anymore. It's water under the bridge now. I can't have you two fucking up the temp house. Squash this rivalry bullshit, NOW. Like it or not, Hou, we need all the help we can get against Cox and John Doe."

"At this point, I welcome anyone willing to help save my clan brothers and undo this bullshit programming he has us under. Besides, I like this little cozy spot."

"And Fenyang, thank you for your help, but please. I can't have you attacking Hou, even if he ain't shit. You're free now, and he can't do anything to you ever again."

"Nothing psychical to me, anyways."

"Aww, I can still hurt your feelings. Good to know."

"Hou, don't fucking start. C'mon, Fenyang, I'll show you to your room."

Fenyang gathered up his bags and allowed Jax to lead him upstairs to the second floor. Jax showed him a fairly spacious room with a desk. It had one window, which was facing the bed. Apart from the laptop on the desk, there was nothing remarkable about the room.

"Sorry, Feng, but Hou took the other room, and his circuits and shit's all over the floor."

"It'll suffice. I'll…start unpacking."

"Uh…what's up with that name he called you?"

"Like you said, Jackson: It's water under the bridge now. I'm going to change into something more comfortable and come back downstairs."

"Okay." Jax told him softly. Before he could turn around, Fenyang walked up to him and touch his metal arm. Jax turned his attention towards him and was met with Fenyang pulling him forward and kissing him softly. Jax gave into the contact and kissed him back, back them both up into a wall. Fenyang let out a moan and tried to deepen the kiss, but Jax pulled away. Fenyang looked away as Jax backed up. He offered a quick apology and left the room.

Fenyang quickly dried the tears that were coming out of his optics and started to unpack.


	15. Chapter 13:Ketchup and Mustard

Chapter 13 – Ketchup and Mustard

After Fenyang finished dressing into more casual clothes, he went about doing some research on the laptop. He pulled out a package from his carryon bag and took out a series of hand-written letters and photographs.

Fenyang's other purpose for coming to America, aside from assisting his OIA friends, was to meet the man that that had been sending him correspondence from America for years. He was the same man that that had freed him from the Lin Kuei's programming and gotten him in touch with the OIA to begin with. Although he was eternally grateful for the mysterious benefactor's aid, Fenyang had grown suspicious of his former ally when he received several letters detailing a possible attack on the cyborgs on the Cyborgs of the Lin Kuei. Fenyang originally dismissed the recent letters as nothing more than angry ranting from his former ally, but when said ally got his personal phone number and spoke at length with him, Fenyang decided to seek his former ally for answers regarding the invasion.

"I told myself I was never going to get involved with Lin Kuei ever again, and here I am trying to protect Jackson from Hou, and deal with Ghost Killer's antics," Fenyang grunted, looking through the letters, "'John Doe'? Is Ghost Killer REALLY using that alias?"

There was a presence at the open door way. Immediately Fenyang stiffened, knowing who it was at the doorway. He started to put away the letters and photographs.

"What do you want, Hou?" Fenyang asked.

Sektor smoothed out the hoodie he was wearing, "Jackson sent me up here to fetch you. He's making lunch."

"I'll be downstairs momentarily. I just have a few things to unpack."

"…There's no way that John Doe is Ghost Killer, Fenyang. He's merely an ally of Cox…and the new owner of our clan brothers and me by legal bullshit."

"I'm not going to comment." Fenyang closed the laptop and went about putting up his notes.

"Why not? Surely you would be gloating about how my hubris led to the downfall of my entire empire the night I claimed it."

"I have better things to do with my new life than dwell on the shitty memories of the past."

"Is that why you refused to let Jackson go?"

He went up to Sektor and punched him across the face.

"…You must have really missed me if you hit like a bitch." Sektor gloated, wiping the blood and oil from his jaw.

"Fuck you, Jiao Hou." Fenyang stated quietly, trembling in anger.

"Oh, did I touch a nerve when I mentioned Jackson? You're not good at keeping secrets from me, Mustard Seed. Your eyes were always easy to read."

"Shut your lying mouth!"

"…Why are you trembling like that, Mustard Seed?"

"Do NOT call me that."

"If there was nothing between you and Major Briggs, you wouldn't be acting like this."

"You know nothing!"

"I know _you_ , Mustard Seed. I know your tears, "Sektor's optics softened, "I've shed similar ones for you when you left me. I tried to tell myself before I was automated that you didn't mean anything to me…but I was wrong!"

"No…you're too late, Hou. You made your choice back then when you said those words and turned your back on me. You made your choice when you watched me get dragged away AFTER I was beaten within an inch of my life. You threw everything away, and the saddest part is, it took you losing everything for you to realize it. As much as I should gloat about, there's no joy or heart watching you fall."

"It's because you still care about me, even if it's a small part of you."

Fenyang couldn't deny it. He tried to move away from Sektor, but the cyborg pulled him into a hug.

"Mustard Seed….I'm so, so, sorry. You have every reason to hate me, but I need your help. I know that apologies are shit, but it's what I can offer right now. Please…please believe me. I apologize by my own volition, not because Jackson ordered me to."

He ended the hug and wiped away Fenyang's tears.

"…I'll think about it. But for now, you need to leave." Fenyang told him.

Sektor reluctantly left the room, giving the younger man a pitiful look. Once Sektor went back downstairs, Fenyang's phone rang. He walked over to his bag and pulled out. He frowned at the number on the screen before he answered.

"What do you want?" He snapped at the caller.

"Oh good, you made it stateside." The caller on the other end was friendly.

"Look, this has been a long and shitty morning. I'm in no mood to deal with you or your mind games right now. There's nothing further I want to discuss with you over the phone."

"I'm not playing games, Dr. Nhuru. If you tire of telephone conversations and letters, perhaps you would agree to see me face-to-face? It's imperative I speak with you, Dr Nhuru."

"Leave me alone. Goodbye."

"Why the sudden coldness, Fenyang? We were once brothers. We were close."

"Yeah, well, that was before you decided to sick your precious puppet and his army on my clan brothers and drag my OIA friends into your quest for revenge. I know all about Project Iron Man!"

" Will you at least let me explain?"

"I said goodbye!"


	16. Chapter 14: The Return of Jiao Hou

Chapter 14 – The Return of Jiao Hou

Fenyang eventually made it downstairs to the kitchen, where Jax was making grilled cheese and vegetables soup for lunch.

"Thank you, Jackson. It's smells wonderful."

"Well, I had a good teacher before he went back to Botswana."

Fenyang smiled at that. Sektor had set the table for the three of them. They ate the meal in silence, with Sektor struggling to eat the coal ration. Finally, he threw the coal ration down on his plate in frustration.

"Jackson, inquiry: If I was to undergo the procedure you mentioned to me this morning, how long would it take?"

"Over 15 hours, if there are no complications. Why?"

"When can you do it?"

Jax smiled at him, "…Lemme make a few calls and we'll get started in two hours."

"Wait…you're going to undergo the same procedure I underwent." Fenyang realized.

"I refuse to live off coal and water rations under Jackson's care. I'm a walking circuit board at this point; I might as well undergo something drastic and immediate to prevent Cox from finding us."

Hours later, Sektor was driven to a nearby factory computer lab to undergo the transformation. With Fenyang's reluctance assistance, Sektor was refitted with synthetic organs and skin in less than ten hours time. There wasn't anything they could do to hide his optics, but the important part was that Fenyang had managed to come up with a protective programming that managed to remove all of Cox's influence.

Once the skin and organs had successfully begun to function on their own, they took Sektor back to Jax's temp housing. Sektor was offline during the entire procedure. Jax carried him to the guest room and placed in the bed as Fenyang helped him clean up the circuits and wires, making sure to destroy them and grind them into dust to prevent them from being tracked and traced back to Sektor.

As the sun rose for the next day, Jax finally got some rest in his own room, as Fenyang retired into the other guest room.

Several hours later, Jax woke up in his bed. He was surprised to find that he wasn't alone. Sometime during the day, Fenyang had crawling into bed and slept beside him. Jax sighed, shaking his head at the poor former cyborg. He was about to shake Fenyang awake, but when he touched Fenyang's arm, the older man gently touched Jax's metal arm.

"Please don't make me go." Fenyang pleaded, not caring if he sounded pathetic.

"Feng, I need to check on Hou. Then I'll come back, okay?"

Fenyang smiled in his sleep, getting Jax's arm go. Jax got out of bed and went towards the room Sektor was in. He found the cyborg tossing and turning in his slumber.

 _Flames_

 _A young Jiao Hou found himself surrounded by flames he didn't create. He looked around for a way out the rising wall of flames. Before long, the wall of flame started forming the image of a young Dana Cox, screaming in agony._

" _Why…why did you do this?!" The young Dana Cox screamed and cried._

" _I…I didn't mean to. I was following orders." Hou simpered._

 _The crying child morphed into the intact, adult face of Dana Cox._

" _You bastard." The adult Dana Cox growled, "I'm going to make sure you never know peace, like I do!"_

" _I;…I'm not scared of you!" The young Hou bellowed._

" _Oh, really?" Another image in the wall of flame appeared, this time of John Doe, "We'll have to change that, Brat."_

" _I'm not a brat!"_

" _You're a brat that lost everything because you listened to your bigoted father for far too long and can't even form your own thoughts." John Doe snorted, "You really thought that forcing your clan brothers to live their lives as cyborgs was going to save the Lin Kuei?"_

" _What do you know?! You turned you back on the Lin Kuei!"_

" _No, Brat. You did." John Doe goaded the young Hou._

 _Then the wall of flames engulfed Hou, burning him alive. First his bones were burned, and then his cyborg body was burned as he morphed into his adult form. Hou screamed in pain and fear amidst Cox and Doe laughing at him._

Hou came online and screamed out. He was drenched in sweat and breathing quickly. It took him awhile for him to realize that he had just experienced his first nightmare. He also realized that he was still in Jax's guest room, with a very concerned Jax sitting at his side.

"Breathe, Hou. It's only one of the side effects from the procedure. Fenyang had them for weeks."

"I..you…n-never mind that now. You don't need to concern yourself with me. Go back to sleep."

"It's my concern, Hou."

"…I saw Cox and John Doe in my dream."

Jax placed his arms around Hou and gently pulled him in for a hug. He didn't need to say anything else; he stroked the short hair and rocked the sobbing Hou back and forth in a comforting manner. Hou eventually cried himself to sleep. Once Jax was sure he went to sleep, he tucked him in and went back to his room, where Fenyang was still sleeping. He took the other man in his arms and carried him back to his room and tucked him in the same manner as Hou. He finally went back to sleep, alone in his room.

Meanwhile, in Dana's high rise, John Doe has just entered the home when he found Brigadier Colonel Dana Cox in a compromising manner.

"Dana!"

"…why…why him? Why Jiao Hou?"

"Oh God, you've been drinking. Dana, pull yourself together! PIM needs you. I need you."

"What's the point, John? He's not in DC. I can't trace Jiao Hou's shell anymore. I can't locate Briggs. PIM is as a good as done. All because I didn't scrap that sack of shit when I had the chance. I…I failed you, John."

"No, Dana. You didn't fail me. You made a mistake. This is all still fixable, Darlin'."

"How?"

"Nhuru is stateside. He was frisked at Ronald Regan almost a week ago," John pried the bottle from Dana's hands, "He's—oh, hang on….yes, this is Doe," John answered the phone, "Hang on, Dana, I need to take this. Yes, I'm back. What's you report? WHAT?! What the actual fuck. Okay, okay…thank you."

"What happened, John?"

"Son of a bitch!"

"John!"

"His room at the Marriott was cancelled."

"Our one lead, gone."

"Oh, you of little faith. I found the rental car provider he's using. He's in some shithole in Maryland."

"That means that Briggs and Jiao Hou are in Maryland! I need to find out where Briggs is living-"

":Hold on, Darlin'. We need to think. Briggs and Jiao Hou are expecting us to come after them guns ablaze and soldiers all around. Nhuru may be working with Briggs, so we need to get him away from Briggs and the OIA first."

"Why didn't I think of that? How do we get Nhuru to come to us?"


	17. Chapter 15: The Bet

Chapter 15 – The Bet

After a whole day of sleeping in (and dodging all worried/pissed off phone calls from Johnny and Sonya), Jax was able clear out a space of the temp house to set up a meeting space to plan out his next move against Cox. He checked on both his houseguests, who were doing a great job of avoiding each other to preserve the peace. Hou was functioning much better, able to consume his first meal in his semi-organic state. He was currently doing work-outs in Jax's fitness room as Fenyang was in his room, trying to further his personal investigation of Project Iron Man and John Doe on his laptop.

When Jax finished straightening up his little meeting room, he finally called Johnny and Sonya back. Sonya gave him good news: The 700 cyborgs secured in the attack three months ago were still in a naval base and had not been shipped off to be mass manufactured. Apparently taking the prototype wrist communication was a good call, because without it, Project Iron Man was at a standstill. She also informed him that since PIM was a top secret project, Cox couldn't issue out a manhunt in DC without tipping off the higher branches that the project went awry. So, they were safe, for now.

Johnny had informed him that the DC OIA branch was having a little trouble getting off the ground due to Cox demanding a hold on the establishment. Even when his ties, Johnny couldn't get Cox to back off. Jax had no other options but to put a hold on the OIA until Sektor was safely away from Cox and Doe's reach. Jax thanked them for the news and hung up the call, feeling a little less stressed from knowing that the cyborgs were safe for now. He went to find Sektor to inform him. The former cyborg was now stretching his sore limbs from his workout.

When Jax broke the news to Hou about his cyborg clan members, the older man was elated.

"If I didn't hate her so much, I'd kiss her."

"Her husband would punch you so hard in the balls."

"I'd willingly go through with it."

"You need to work on your people skills, Hou."

"What?" Hou asked, feigning hearing problems.

"You heard what I said. You need to work on your people skills. You got no excuse now that you're mostly human-looking again."

"I tended to kill people more than work with them, with some notable exceptions."

"Was Fenyang one of them?"

"He was more than a notable exception."

"You call him 'Mustard Seed'. What is that about?"

"Oh, it was pet name I used to call him…back before when I wasn't as sarcastic and actually gave a fuck."

"You still give a fuck about him now."

Hou changed the subject, "You two were more than just friends at some point."

"What's it to you? You're the one that branded him a dead man when he started thinking for himself and stood up against you."

"He abandoned us; his clan."

"No, he abandoned _you_ , Hou. He left what you turned into. You're just using the clan as excuse to justify your hurt and anger towards him. You loved him, Hou, I get that-."

"I will not be accused of my previous actions by a fucking American outsider!"

"I'm not accusing you of anything, Hou."

"Fuck you!"

"Hou, calm down." Jax sighed, trying to reach out to him, but Hou moved away.

"No! You're not going to bring up shit that has nothing to do with you and then throw it in my face that you fucked him! He's not that innocent!"

"And I have you to thank for that."

"Fenyang-"

"No, let me speak. Yes, I left the Lin Kuei, and yes, I should have been punished turning my back on the clan, but I refused to sell my soul and free will to a family I didn't recognize anymore. I wasn't going to stay submissive little puppet to your father anymore. I did love you, Hou, but you weren't man I once loved. And since you wanted to go around accusing people of having relations, I was intimate with Major Briggs. But I broke things off, because I feared getting close to him."

"You knew what I was, and that someday I was going to have to fight against you, maybe even kill you, Fenyang. I don't understand why you thought that you were different. At the time, I only thought about the good of the clan, even if it cost me my happiness. Clearly, you were able to move on."

"For a while, yes. But it doesn't change the fact that I loved you, Hou. I thought you loved me. I thought you wouldn't be brainwashed by your father, but you turned out to the worst one affected by his rule. You truly were your father's son."

"Do NOT compare me to my father!"

"Okay, I can see this is some Maury shit, and Imma have to nip this in the bud. You two have some serious unresolved issues that's gonna get all our asses killed. Y'all need to come to a mutual agreement on this, because I do not and cannot have the patience to play peacekeeper in my own damn house."

"You're the son-of-a-bitch that started this when you thought you could tell me how OUR clan," Hou pointed back and forth between himself and Fenyang, "should have dealt with traitors and desertion. A clan, may I remind you, you had an active hand in destroying! We didn't follow you American ways of dealing with traitors, Jackson. You shouldn't have spoken out about something you know nothing about."

"As much as it pisses me off, he's right, Jackson."

"Wait, I am?"

"You're right, Hou. I did speak outta turn, and I'm sorry. That's why I'm trying to fix this shit and help y'all."

"I…I do appreciate it, Jackson. I know you're trying, but-"

"You can't go policing yourself about codes of honor that you don't understand." Fenyang finished for Hou, "Morally, I was in the right, but by Lin Kuei stature, I was wrong."

"That's all I wanted you to understand, Mustard Seed."

"…I'm glad you two finally came to some agreement. I'm…I'm gonna go get started on dinner. Maybe then I'll think of something better to say. To both of you."

After Jax left the room, Hou turned to Fenyang, looking defeated, "I think it's time we have that talk now."

"I agree."

"There's still a large part of me that cares about you, Fenyang."

"Hou, don't. Please, just don't open that gate of hell again. I still care about you too but Major Briggs occupies a large part of my heart still."

"I don't blame you for feeling the way you do about him, Mustard Seed. He has that effect on people. Even people like me."

"Like you?"

"I spent three months as Cox's guinea pig and he was only person that gave a damn about me in that shithole. Day in and day out, I has nothing but the four walls and a notebook to keep me from permanently going offline, when I was subjected to tests, drills and the fact that I was helpless to stop any of it. With Jackson, I could lose my shit, I could cry, I could protest, I even threatened him with his life on several occasions….and he would still treat me as a human, even if I didn't want to be treated as one."

"That's how he made me feel when I first became a humanoid. Other than Sonya and Johnny, no one in the OIA looked at me like I was human. I was just an experiment that lucked out and got to live. I hated the looks, the nightmares. Jackson's friendship saved me. I didn't mean to fall in love, it just…happened."

"You actually fell for him."

"It wasn't that easy considering what I had with you. But I did, and I don't regret it."

"I don't regret kissing him the day before. He's a damn good kisser."

"Do NOT talk about him like that. He's not a piece of ass to me."

"He's not a piece of ass to me either, but I don't intend on ceasing my attraction to Major Briggs."

"Neither do I, Hou."

"Why don't we let Jackson decide, hmm?"

"Hou-"

"Too late, Can't back out."

"Dammit, Hou! I'm trying to be civil here!"

"I am too! May the best man win."


	18. Chapter 16: Day Off with Sektor

Quick warning: Lemon is present in this chapter.

Chapter 16 – Day Off with Sektor

The next day was another lazy day for Jax, Hou and Fenyang. Jax noticed that since dinner last night, the two former cyborgs were actually more civil towards each other. He was finally was able to set up a work station in the room Sektor was sleeping it. Sektor only had one nightmare, and it wasn't related to Cox and Doe. He was able to be coaxed to sleep by Jax's embrace easily.

The day went by with no sort of drama, though Jax was suspicious of the two researching together and later on, exercising in Jax's weight room together. However, Jax was grateful for peace, and left it alone.

Fenyang had wanted carryout for dinner, and offered to get Jax and Hou food. Hou declined, but Jax took him up on the offer. Fenyang took Jax's Range Rover and drove into DC. He ended up in rush hour traffic for two hours.

Meanwhile, in Maryland, Jax was hard at work, trying to upload the new protective firewalls into Hou so that no one involved in PIM could run a trace on Hou or his parts. Hou was splayed out over the work station table, shirtless with cord plugged in his arm. He was starting up at the ceiling as Jax typed away on a laptop. The silence during the procedure was driving Hou crazy. He wanted to do something other than sit still.

"Okay, that's it. You're now 100% protected from Cox, Doe, and anything else that has access to PIM files or your original tech. The hard part's over now. Now, we can get back to the Cages and come up with a plan to help the other cyborgs.

"I thought you said the hard part was over?"

"Think you can come up with something that's not misogynistic and xenophobic by tomorrow?"

"I make no promises, but yes."

"Thank you, Hou. I need a break from all this coding and shit. I'm starting to see zeros and ones."

Please, the day you truly start seeing them will be an improvement for mankind."

"Well fuck you too, homeboy."

"I wish you would. Apart from working out and helping Fenyang with research, I have nothing fun to do here."

Jax gave the serious humanoid a look that asked, 'Are you serious?' In response to Jax's silence, Hou grabbed Jax's collar and pulled him into a kiss. The younger man was surprised at this turn of events, but didn't bother stopping Hou. He gathered the former cyborg in his arm and carried him to bed. Not once did they break contact. Hou realized his vice grip on Jax's collar and relaxed his hold. The younger man placed him on the unmade bed, climbing over him as he took control of the kiss. He kissed all over his face, moving down to graze his neck before placing kisses on his stomach.

"Never pegged you for a man with soft kisses." Hou purred as Jax unclasped the jeans we was wearing and tugged them down. Jax's face was met with Hou's erection.

"Never thought you were the one to go commando."

"After one lifetime of loincloths and another lifetime of metal codpieces, I'm shunning undergarments."

"Fair enough…now, let me test this out."

"What are you going to do me, Jackson?"

"What do you think, Hou?"

"Hold on. At least remove some of your clothes."

"In a minute."

"Why do I have to be—OH!"

Hou's stalling for time failed as his erection was taken into the human's warm and welcoming mouth. Once Jax's tongue began lapping at the slit, Hou had no further complaints. Jax smirked as his tongue flicked up Hou's shaft before again lapping at the head.

"That tongue is a fucking sin."

"Maybe, but I bet that ass is just as sinful." Jax shot back, licking two of his own fingers before he placed them against Hou's cheeks and spread the hole wide. "Nice."

"Ja-Jackson…I've never...not even with Fenyang."

"First time for everything, huh?" Jax offered as he pressed of his saliva-slicked fingers in Hou.

"F-fuck!"

"C'mon, homeboy. That was only finger number one. We still got one more to go. Turn over; Lemme see dat new ass."

"You're quite the mood setter, Jackson." Hou snorted, turning over and getting on his hands and knees. Jax offered a low whistle, approving of the new ass.

Hou was grateful that Jackson couldn't see his face, because he was blushing, embarrassed from being so exposed in front of the younger man. Jax removed his shirt and unbuttoned the jeans he was wearing. He pulled the jeans down far enough to free his erection.

"Okay, Hou. I'm undressed…mostly. You can look if you wanna."

Gathering his courage, Hou took a quick glance back. His optics widened in surprise, he hadn't seen a dick like Jackson's in so long. Synthetic skin or not, it was going to hurt like hell, no matter how much he was stretched. Hou regretted taking a look and turned away, looking straight at the headboard. Jax couldn't help but laugh quietly at Hou's embarrassment.

"It's not funny, you ass."

"I'm laughing because it's cute to seeing like this. You got a nice ass, by the way."

"Jackson, please stop talking."

The humanoid clutched the sheets beneath him and steeled himself for the penetration. From his position, he was clearly nervous about having this level of intimacy with Jax. He refused to admit it, however. After all, he had started it, and he intended to finish it.

"Hou, you sure about this?" Jax asked.

"Yes." Hou offered, raising his ass higher.

Without any further hesitation, Jax lined himself up to Hou's entrance and slowly pushed his hardness inside, stopping only when he was hilted within Hou. Hou's sensory circuits went into overdrive, his body wanting to accept and repel Jax at the same time. He started producing lubrication for Jax's benefit, his internal interfacing wires weaving around Jax's cock.

"F-Fuck man, it's like something's trying to draw me deeper in you."

"It's my internal interface wires. They're tying us together to make sure we're compatible. It's only temporary, you'll be able to withdraw and move at your leisure now."

Before Jax could even question _that_ bit of information, the interface wires ceased tying them. Jax was able to pull out a little before moving back in.

"Does that happen _every_ time?"

"N-no…only when we get a new partner." Hou explained, "Other than that, and us producing our own lubrication…it's not that much different from a human."

"Yeah, I know about other parts." Jax answered honestly, referring to when he and Fenyang had been intimate, "Imma move hard and fast now, Hou. No holding back."

"About fucking time."

Jax gripped Hou's waist hard and pounded him into the mattress. Despite not actually needing to breathe, Hou found himself burying his face in the sheets, moaning and panting as Jax brushed up his prostate. His emotions were hitting him all at once, and for the first time, he didn't mind being lost into his emotions and losing control. It scared the hell out of him, but it also excited him to give control to Jax.

Jax knelt over the tensed humanoid, moving his metal hands up to Hou's chest. He gently grabbed the skin there and gave it a comforting squeeze, making Hou less tense. He placed a quick kiss on Hou's heated cheek and whispered, "Hou, baby, you need to relax a bit. I don't wanna hurt you."

Too embarrassed and lost in his emotions to speak, he chose to ignore Jax's encouragement. That didn't sit well with the younger man.

"Hou, talk to me. Say something, anything. I want you to feel good too."

A whiny noise escaped Hou as he bucked into Jax's thrusts, "I…I cannot."

"Yes you can, baby. Just relax for me."

Eventually, Hou did relax, allowing himself to finally let go and enjoy his partner. Jax held him and started thrusting into him hard again, with Hou meeting his thrusts just as hard. Jax grabbed Hou's face and kissed his lips hard. He then started kissing his neck and shoulders before lingering on the top of his back. He pulled out long enough to turn Hou over and lay him on his back. He entered him again, holding his wrists above his head.

With the weight off his hands and knees, Hou used his legs to hook Jax's waist and keep him close. He sat up and wrapped his arms around Jax's neck, kissing him passionately as he rode Jax. Without breaking the kiss, the younger man grabbed Hou's ass hard and resumed control, pounding into Hou, giving the older humanoid wet, open mouth kisses.

Hou's head was reeling from his emotions and Jax's control over him. He was blissed out of his mind and so ready to reach his orgasm. Jax had the same conclusion, thrusting into him hard as he grabbed Hou's cock and stroked him to orgasm. Both went into the abyss at the same time, a wave of euphoria coursed through Hou as he came on Jax's hand and chest. Jax buried his seed so deep inside of Hou that come was leaking out. Hou's optics went offline and he passed out in Jax's arms with a gentle smile on his face. Jax kissed his forehead and withdrew from Hou. He placed the blissed-out humanoid on the bed and crawled behind him, spooning him.

When the sensation died away a few minutes after, Hou came online. He turned around to meet Jax's eyes.

"Welcome back, Hou."

"Gods…that was…that was so fucking amazing."

"You came hard, man. You weren't kidding when you said you don't bottom."

"Are you always this amused post-coitus?"

"Nah, just with former Lin Kuei cyborgs."

"You're hilarious. A real cut-up, Jackson."

"C'mon Hou. Smile a little. It'll take the edge off your tight ass."

Hou snuggled into the younger man, inhaling his scent, "It was…above satisfactory."

"'Hm? I'm just' above satisfactory'?"

"I will not surrender higher ratings until we've performed intercourse multiple times…for comparison."

"Uh-uh, for comparison. If it's a challenge, I accept…but under one condition."

"A condition."

"We need to be honest with Fenyang."

"…oh, fuck…I forgot about him."

A door slamming in the distance caused the two to grow quiet, realizing that their roommate most likely came home and overheard their love-making earlier.

"Shit…shit…shit…I need to talk to him." Hou chanted, gathering the clothes from the floor, "We BOTH need to talk to him, like right now." Hou was about to get dressed, but Jax got up and stopped him.

"There's no point, Hou. He's pissed. We need to give him some time…and clean ourselves up."


	19. Chapter 17: Day Off with Cyrax

Quick Warning: _Lemons_ present, this time starring Cyrax.

Chapter 17 – Day Off with Cyrax

After the hell that was American rush hour traffic, and reeking of Indian food, Fenyang was relieved to have made it back to Jax's temp house. He was thankful that the food was still hot after that two hour bullshit. He exited the car with bags of food in one hand and Jax's spare key with the other. He let himself in the house, removing his shoes as he announced his return. He wasn't pleased when he got no response from Jax or Hou. Fenyang went into the kitchen and placed Jax's food in the oven, leaving his food out for consumption. He was about to open his container of food when he heard Hou and Jax moaning from upstairs. Anger filled Fenyang's being.

"Those motherfuckers," He hissed, knowing full well what was going on, "They didn't even have the decency to wait until I was asleep."

He grabbed his meal and ran up the stairs, trying desperate to ignore their voices. Fenyang stormed into his room and slammed the door. He smirked a little when the voices ceased, but his frown soon returned. He sat by the window and ate his meal, watching the neighborhood below. He soon finished his meal and calmed down. As he finally started to relax, he came to the sad realization that he had no real claim on Jax. Hou had the right to court Jax, and his own cowardice towards having a meaningful relationship has doomed him. It hurt a lot knowing that right now, his former lovers found love and comfort with each other.

Against his better judgment, he picked up his phone dialed the number that called him the other day.

"Well, well, Dr. Nhuru. I'm surprised you called me. Do what do I owe the pleasure tonight?"

"…I changed my mind about meeting you."

"You sound upset, Fenyang."

"Never mind that…just pick a time and location!"

"How about tomorrow at one? I'll text you the location."

"Fine, whatever. I'll see you tomorrow at one."

"Goodnight, Fenyang."

Fenyang hung up the phone and placed it on the floor. As he tried to pull himself together, he started to remember a particular incident that involved Ghost Killer.

" _What the hell?!" A young Fenyang gasped as one of his clan brothers led him towards the shallow pit that Ghost Killer's body was dumped in. He was in awe of the shoddy burial._

" _Good thing Orino's executioners are dumbasses." The young assassin, Akimbo, muttered as he and Fenyang grabbed the body and head from the shallow pit, "He's still warm."_

" _Hurry, let's take him to my cottage. There's still time to reattach his head." Fenyang told the young man._

 _Another assassin, Odele, was pulling a cart towards them. In the cart was a body similar to Ghost Killer. Odele took out a broadsword and decapitated the long-dead body before dumping it in the shallow pit. Together, the three assassins placed Ghost Killer's body in the cart and took him to Fenyang's cottage at the edge of the Lin Kuei territory._

 _The three men-Fenyang, Akimbo and Odele-were friends to Ghost Killer, and supported his views that the Lin Kuei was in decline and ruin because of the Zhou Dynasty. They also knew that Ghost Killer was not an ordinary man, and possessed a very unique power._

 _Once they arrived at Fenyang's cottage, they cleaned up his wounds and reattached his head to his body. Once the sun came through the cottage windows, the once pale body of Ghost Killer began to change back into the living color of flesh. His eyes shot open and he said up, taking ragged breaths. The three men were shocked and elated to see this._

" _Breath, Fei Hong, breath." Odele instructed him._

 _It was some time before Ghost Killer found his voice, "How…how long was I-"_

" _Only an hour," Akimbo offered, getting Ghost Killer some herbs for his throat. "Fenyang and I found you and got Odele to find a body similar to yours to place in the pit."_

"… _Thank you."_

" _I can't believe you came back to life after that."_

" _I can't either, and I intend to stay alive this time."_

" _There's a boat heading for Europe tomorrow. I got all the things you asked." Akimbo told him._

" _Good, the sooner away from this place, the better."_

" _Akimbo and I will join you in Europe as soon as we can."_

" _Thanks, Odele, but I'm going to America after I hit Europe. There's someone important waiting for me."_

"… _That little boy you saved a while back." Akimbo guessed._

" _Well, since I'm 'dead'. I don't have to worry about the Lin Kuei coming after him. I always wondered what it's like to be a father figure. Now I have the chance to find out."_

" _Good luck, Fei Hong."_

" _Fenyang, are you sure you want to stay here?"_

" _Someone has to stay and promote change in the Lin Kuei; it might as well be me."_

 _Ghost Killer turned towards Akimbo and Odele, "Can I speak with Fenyang alone?"_

" _Of course."_

" _C'mon, Fenyang. Come with us to Europe. Hou's dick isn't worth staying."_

" _It's not like that between us!"_

" _Please, we all know you and the Brat are fucking. You need to get away from that toxic little shit. He's just a younger version of Orino."_

" _He's nothing like that man. It's all an act."_

" _Dammit, Fenyang. I know you love the Brat, but you can't be that blinded by love. Fine…stay here and protect those that speak against the Zhou Dynasty."_

"… _Until we meet again, Fei Hong."_

As it turned out, Odele and Akimbo were stopped and captured by plainclothes Lin Kuei spies upon entering Europe. Fei Hong managed to escape their grasp, making it to America like he said. Fenyang vowed to free his friends, but then the Mortal Kombat tournament happened, and he was captured and automated. Odele and Akimbo were also automated soon after and were made Sektor's top enforcers .They were among the cyborgs captured by Cox.

Knowing this and wallowing in sorrow, Fenyang fell into a troubled sleep.

Fenyang stirred a few hours later. Someone was moving him from the window sill and onto the bed. It was Hou, freshly showered and wearing Jax's old and worn sweatpants.

"Hou?" Fenyang asked him, his voice heavy with sleep.

"Shh, Mustard Seed. Go back to sleep."

Fenyang's anger returned as he tried to shuffle away from Hou, "I'm not tired."

"You were asleep for a little over two hours, Fenyang. And judging from your eyes, it wasn't pleasant."

Hou placed the struggling Fenyang on bed, quickly ducking away from a right cross, "Easy, Mustard Seed. I was trying to tuck you into bed. You smell of curry, by the way."

Fenyang gave the older humanoid a 'no shit, really' look.

Hou shrugged, "Well, you do. Not that it's offensive, or anything."

"What do you want with me, Hou," Fenyang was curt; "I'm in no mood to deal with you gloating about you and Jackson being together."

"I didn't come here to gloat, Mustard Seed. I came to talk."

"I've nothing more to say."

"Good, because that means I have a lot more to say."

Hou sat on the bed, choosing to sit facing Fenyang. Fenyang sat up and pulled his legs closer and lowered his head. Hou frowned, taking Fenyang's face into his hands.

"Fenyang, look at me. Please?"

"…Why?"

"I thought it would be a harmless contest between us, to see who Jackson would choose. I realize that it's no longer a harmless contest. I have real feelings for Jackson. I have real feelings for you, Fenyang. Feelings that I cannot cast away again."

"Oh sure, tell me this AFTER you've have sex with Jackson. What's your point?"

"The point is; Jackson is a wonderful man and I…I love him, but I love you as well."

"Fucking spare me, Jiao Hou."

"I never meant to hurt you like this."

"What the actual fuck did you think you going to do to me when you decided to sleep with Jackson, hmm? You knew I love him, and you proceeded to have your way with him. Why don't you go be with him now and just leave me to wallow?"

"It's not that simple."

"What do you mean 'it's not that simple'?!"

Hou silenced the angry and teary-eyed humanoid with a gentle kiss on his lips. At first, Fenyang tensed from the action, but against his better judgment, melted into the contact. Hou slid his tongue in the other's mouth confidently as he pulled Fenyang close. Hands worked their way into Fenyang's shirt, touching the smooth synthetic flesh.

The two broke apart as Hou worked to get Fenyang undressed, "This is what I mean, Mustard Seed. I don't want to leave you alone. I want you both, and you want us both."

As soon as Fenyang was rendered naked, Hou quickly chucked his sweatpants, leaving his naked as well. He destroyed the distance between him, crushing Fenyang's lips to his once more. Hou pushed them down in the bed and grinded their bodies together.

"Surely you've noticed there's something between us, Mustard Seed," Hou murmured as he kissed all over Fenyang's flushed face and chest, "The minute you were in my orbit, I felt this agonizing longing for you. I want to make up for my mistakes, to make up for betraying you, hurting you. Please, Fenyang…please let me show you my sincerity in making it up to you."

"Hou…I...Gods, please….please don't stop." Fenyang's optics went dim in lust.

"I don't intend to, Mustard Seed."

"You… you don't mind me smelling like this?" Fenyang asked, looking away from the bright blue optics of Hou.

Hou licked his lips, "I'm going to eat one way or another, Fenyang." He promised, cupping Fenyang's face to establish eye contact, "Don't look so unsure and afraid. You've beautiful, Fenyang. Please, let me in?"

Fenyang's optics brightened as Hou asked permission. He gave consent, allowing thin wires to poke out from the side of his chest and legs. Hou kissed him more on the lips and caressed his face, allowing his own thin wires to produce from his chest and legs. The thin wires wove into each other, tying Hou and Fenyang together. Fenyang took the hand caressing his face and kissed the long, thick fingers one digit at a time. Hou smiled at Fenyang, loving that their interface wires were tying their bodies together as they grinded. Soon the wires stopped weaving and unwove themselves, retreating back into their respective hosts.

They resumed kissing; changing their kisses from wet-lipped kisses to lazy open mouthed ones. Hou remembered how and where Fenyang liked to be touched, turning Fenyang into a trembling, flushed, erect mess. It wasn't enough for them to merely make out and grind. Hou pulled away and sat on his knees.

"On your hands and knees, Mustard Seed. I'm hungry."

Fenyang rolled on his stomach and stood on his hands and knees. His ass was in full view of Hou. Hou took the glorious ass presented to him into his hands and parted the cheeks. He squeezed them a bit, leaning into it and inhaling Fenyang's scent. He then gave the obscenely-stretched opening a long lick. Fenyang let out a gasp before bucking into the tongue. Hou obliged, giving the younger humanoid longer, probing licks.

"Fuck, you taste just like I remember." Hou purred between licks.

"Please, Hou. I'm so damn ready." Fenyang pleaded, "Please just take me."

"Mmm…just a few bites." Hou promised, giving one of Fenyang's ass cheek a hard squeeze. Fenyang groaned at this and simply continued to buck into Hou's tongue. Fenyang's pucker was a saliva-slicked mess after Hou worked him. The older humanoid stopped his ministrations and pulled away. Fenyang was confused at first, until he glanced over and saw Hou lining his cock up. He teased the opening with the head of the cock, pleased at how Fenyang was pressing down on it, trying to take the cock in.

"I missed this, Mustard Seed."

"I…I missed this too, Hou." Fenyang finally admitted.

Hou's face softened at that admission before he pushed inside of Fenyang. The other man moaned and scooted back against Hou, guiding Hou to his prostrate. Fenyang's internal interface wires wove themselves around Hou's cock, keeping the men tied together. Hou adjusted their position so that he and Fenyang were on their side. Shamelessly, Fenyang raised his leg for easier access. Hou held up that leg and began to pound Fenyang. The younger humanoid lulled his head back, clutching the sheets beneath him as Hou placed wet, open mouth kisses on his neck and shoulder. Fenyang's free hand shot down to stroke himself as he was fucked into the mattress. Hou wasn't going to have that, so he wrapped his free arm around Fenyang's waist, released Fenyang's leg and rolled on his back. Fenyang was now sitting upright as Hou was on his back, gripping Fenyang's waist with both hands. Surprised, but not ready to stop, Fenyang proceeded to ride Hou's cock, his hips moving robotically, whorish moans escaping him and Hou's wayward hand started stroking him.

"I-I'm coming!" Fenyang gasped as he sped up his movements.

"Together?" Hou grunted out, sitting up and wrapping his arms arm Fenyang to embrace him from behind.

"Fuck yes, together!"

With a loud cry/grunt from both, Fenyang and Hou came in sync, with Hou stopping Fenyang's movement as he came deep in the younger humanoid. Hou's seed ended up leaking out of Fenyang and onto the sheets. Fenyang came all over Hou's arm and his own chest and thighs before spotting on the sheets. Both sets of optics flashed before going offline in bliss. Hou fell back on the bed, taking the exhausted Fenyang with him. Reluctantly, Hou withdrew from Fenyang, making a mess on the sheets. Their optics came back online after a moment.

Hou released his hold on Fenyang, who turned around to face Hou. They shared an open mouthed kiss before Fenyang broke it off. He smiled at Hou and got off him. He lay on his side for a while before rolling out of bed and gathering his shower kit.

"You clearly had some sexual frustration to work out." Hou joked, reclining on the bed.

"…It's been a while." Fenyang sighed, holding the shower kit close to him.

"…We're good now?"

"I'm thinking about it." Fenyang answered honestly, hurrying out the room and into the bathroom at the end of the hallway. Hou chuckled and rolled out bed. He stretched his limbs and walked out the room, not bothering to get dressed. He went downstairs and showered in the other bathroom, where his room was at. He smiled as he bathed; knowing that the younger soldier and the younger humanoid were going was going to be sleeping well tonight. Hou finished bathing and went to the downstairs guestroom to finally power down for the night.

Meanwhile, Fenyang was busy trying to wash the arousal and shame off his body. Hou's come was still leaking out, thick streams of it trickling down his thighs. He was left confused and horny right now. He still hated Hou for sleeping with Jax, but he couldn't deny that he really missed having sex with Hou. He didn't know how he was going to face either man in the morning.

Luckily for him, he wouldn't have to wait long to see one of his former lovers.

The curtain to the shower opened slowly, revealing Jax's naked form. He stepped into the shower behind Fenyang, who stopped washing himself and spun around to face Jax. The other man's expression was soft.

"I take it you and Hou made up?" Jax asked.

"You could say that." Fenyang answered, his eyes were downcast.

"I came here to make it up you, since you did get me dinner and got stuck in rush hour traffic for me."

"Don't forget 'not acting a fool while I banged your ex-lover' too." Fenyang joked as Jax leaned in for a kiss. Fenyang eagerly returned the kiss before Jax broke it off.

"Yeah…that too. But real talk, though…I'm sorry."

"Whatever for? You're making it up to me now, aren't you?"

Jax nodded, letting out a breathy laugh as he kissed Fenyang again, "You two gonna be the death of me."

"It better be just Hou and I."

Fenyang took over the kissing, moving Jax towards the other corner of the shower. Once the other metal-armed man was against the wall, Fenyang planted a trail of kisses down Jax's body; stopping just short of the younger's man's erection. He chose to linger kissing at Jax's bellybutton and hip bones.

"C'mon, Feng." Jax gasped out, his erection rubbing against Fenyang's cheek. Fenyang looked up at him and smirked. He grabbed the erection and licked all around the head and slit before taking the big member into his mouth. Jax moaned and watch with lust-filled eyes as Fenyang took him deeper into his mouth. Fenyang took the distraction and grabbed the body wash that was behind Jax. He soaped his hands quickly, then used one of his hands to soap up Jax' balls and the other hand to rub at the other man's opening. Fenyang released Jax's member and went back licking at the slit and head, seeing that the other man was too turned on to realize he was getting prepped for penetration

Fenyang managed to sneak in two fingers into the tight channel and brush against the prostate before Jax finally snapped out of his glazed stupor.

"F-Fuck man…can you do that again?" Jax asked.

"No problem." Fenyang purred, rubbing the gland again. He was pleased when Jax let out a breathy moan, "Spread your legs a little more. You haven't felt anything yet."

The younger man did so, leaning into the wet tile as he was stretched. Before he could stop himself, the metal-armed man started moving his body up and down, riding Fenyang's two fingers.

"You look so good riding my fingers, Jackson. I can't wait to see you ride me." Fenyang surprised himself with that statement. He was not the top in his previous relationships, usually the one to be submissive, but damn if Jax brought that out of him.

"You gonna talk, or you gonna make good?" Jax teased him.

Fenyang removed his soapy hands off of Jax and stood up. Even though he was smaller than Jax, it didn't stop him from grabbing Jax and kissing him on the lips. Fenyang grabbed one of Jax's legs and placed it around his waist. He used his free hand to stroke Jax's erection as he moved their bodies closer. Fenyang lined up his cock with Jax's opening and carefully slid inside the younger man. Fenyang grabbed the other man's leg and wrapped it around his waist. He held up Jax by his ass and bounced him on his cock. Jax was surprised to the say the least. He was not expecting Fenyang to be able to support his weight, never mind him taking control of the sex. He however didn't have any objections to it, judging by his grunts and breathy words of encouragement.

"I really, really missed you, Jackson." Fenyang murmured; capture Jax's lips in another fierce kiss.

Fenyang sped up his movements, grabbing Jax's cock and stroking it at a different speed. Jax was starting to become undone, and Fenyang could feel him getting undone, thanks to the interface wires helping to stimulate Jax.

"Shit, Feng! I'm gonna come."

"M-Me too."

The two muffled their cries with a deep kiss as they came. Fenyang continued moving inside of Jax, riding out his orgasm as Jax came hard on Fenyang's chest and hands. Once they broke off their kiss, they stayed like that as Fenyang's interface wires retreated back into his cock and the two un-joined their bodies. They proceeded to take an actual shower before finally turning off the water. Jax exited the shower first, grabbing a few towels for them to dry off.

"I missed you too, Feng." Jax smiled, pulled the other man into a hug and kiss, "That was pretty damn good."

"I had a lot of sexual aggression to work out."

"We all did, Feng. Speaking of working out, the three of us need to have a discussion in the morning about today."

"…Will it be bad?" Fenyang asked, drying himself off.

"Nah, nah, nothing like that, Feng. Just come down for breakfast tomorrow." Jax assured him, kissing him one last time.

"Okay…goodnight, Jackson." Fenyang offered, leaving the bathroom.

"'Night, Feng." Jax replied, following him out before going into his room for the night.


	20. Chapter 18: The Professor

Chapter 18 – The Professor Meets the Brigadier Colonel

The next day, Jax, Hou and Fenyang started the day early. Jax was the first one to wake up. He went down stairs and made breakfast for his guests, who had managed to sleep the night without any having post-humanoid nightmares. As Jax finished plating some omelets and bacon, Fenyang and Hou trotted sleepily into the kitchen. They sleepily greet Jax and each other good morning. The atmosphere was very relaxed, considering all the men had slept with each other within the last 24 hours of Sektor becoming humanoid.

"Mornin', Homeboys. Y'all just in time for breakfast." Jax greeted them.

"Thank you." Hou and Fenyang replied in unison, taking their seats at the dining table.

The meal was quiet, each man or humanoid lost in his thoughts about what transpired the day before, and what it meant for the three of them. After finished their meal, Fenyang announced that he needed some space and was going into DC to clear his mind before he was ready to talk to Jax or Hou about their potential relationship. Jax allowed him to leave the temp house alone, despite Hou's demands that he accompany him.

"I'm not a child, Hou. I can take of myself. Besides, I'm sure you and Jackson have much to discuss and I'd rather not be present should it lead to sex."

"Oh come on! We'd ask you join," Hou was tired of dancing around the subject, "I know about what you and Jackson did last night!"

"Hou!" Jax sighed incredulously.

Fenyang laughed quietly before replying, "No, it's fine, Jackson. Hou is a blunt ass when you get to know him," He kissed Hou on the lips to silence his potential retort, "I'll see you both in 2-4 hours."

"Call me if anything or anyone from Project PIM approaches you." Jax ordered, as he too got a goodbye kiss from Fenyang.

"You know I will." Fenyang promised as he went out the door.

Once again, Fenyang took Jax's truck and drove into DC. He was on his way to meet with John Doe. Having had relations with Jax and Hou the night before, Fenyang was starting to regret agreeing to meeting with John Doe, but another part of him compelled him to meet his former clan brother face-to-face and end their correspondence.

Fenyang parked Jax's car at a public parking park, making his way towards the restaurant that John Doe had texted him to meet him at. The place itself was very nice and offered a lot of intimacy and privacy for its patrons. He gave his name to the hostess, who directed him towards a private room of the establishment. There in the room was John Doe, in a very nice suit, with a young man Fenyang was sure had to be Brigadier Colonel Dana Cox.

"Ah, there he is!" John Doe greeted Fenyang warmly.

"Wow…You're Dr. Fenyang Nhuru," The young Brigadier Colonel gasped, surprised at how handsome Fenyang looked, "You're not at all what I was expecting."

"I should hope so." Fenyang replied, removing his shades to reveal his green optics to the Brigadier Colonel.

"You look so…handsome…even with optics" Dana was quite taken by Fenyang before he composed himself, "I'm so sorry, where are my manners? I'm Brigadier Colonel Dana Cox of the US Army…and John Doe's protégé." He extended his hand towards the amused former cyborg.

"You'll have to excuse me; I'm not one to shake hands."

"You're excused." John Doe snorted, sounding jealous.

"Mr. Doe, I need to know why it was important for you to contact me and introduce your protégé to me." Fenyang cut straight to the chase.

"We need your help, Fenyang." John pointed out.

"I made it clear to you on several occasions that I want no part of your schemes involving the Lin Kuei. Sorry, but I am not an assassin anymore."

"You can't just 'stop' being an assassin. You can play mild-mannered civilian all you want, but at the end of the day, you can't change the past. Believe me, I'll been trying for the last decade to do what you do."

"Perhaps you are not trying hard enough, Mr. Doe. Medication has worked wonders for me."

"Snippy, are we?"

"Gentlemen, please…Dr. Nhuru, we didn't call you here to insult you and take up your time. Mr. Doe arranged this meeting to help me. You see, this issue involves a certain stain upon society known as LK-9T9. He escaped US custody over a week ago, and we have reason to believe that his handler, Major Jackson Briggs, may be protecting him. Mr. Doe tells me that you have ties with Major Briggs' organization, the Outerworld Investigation Agency. In fact, you and Major Briggs are close friends."

"Have you been watching me?" Fenyang questioned him.

"No, Professor, we read you OIA files, well; John has read your OIA files. And, come to find out, you and Mr. Jiao are very similar in programming."

"You want my Lin Kuei technology to finish Project Iron Man."

"…How do you know about Project Iron Man?"

"Like you said, Major Briggs and I are close. He didn't tell me directly, but I was able to put two-and-two together through correspondence with Mr. Doe. Speaking of which, _John_ , I want no further contact with you after this meeting. Our friendship is over."

"What did I do?!"

"You got your wish to end the Zhou Dynasty of the Lin Kuei, but at the cost of our former clan brothers being sold to the United States. A lot of those cyborgs were automated against their will. Akimbo and Odele included. What about them?! They had lives and dreams too."

"Fenyang-"

"Do not sit there and tell me that you weren't considering wiping their memories blank to turn them into weapons for the United States soldiers."

"Project Iron Man isn't about making them weapons! It's about sentient cyborgs protecting the men and women of this country in active combat! This could save lives! This could prevent needless casualties and deaths for my comrades."

"The operative term being 'your comrades', Brigadier Colonel Cox. Even if this project was to protect soldiers and civilians alike, we as cyborgs are still weapons. That's not what WE want. That's what YOU program US to be. Do you not understand that?"

"…I didn't think of it like that."

"Furthermore, whatever quarrel you have with Major Briggs, you have with me. I will not aid you in his capture. As for Jiao Hou, I have had no contact with him since my defection from the Lin Kuei. I'm sorry, but there's nothing further to discuss."

"…I'm sorry to have wasted you time, Dr. Nhuru."

"Good day, gentleman. I have much sight-seeing of this country's capital to do."


	21. Chapter 19: Confessions

Chapter 19 - Confessions

As promised, Fenyang returned to Maryland, safe and sound. Hou was especially relieved to see him and told him so as soon as Fenyang entered the temp house. He gave the other humanoid big, open mouth kisses while holding him close. Jax couldn't help but laugh at the scene.

"Hou, please stop. I'm fine!" Fenyang gasped out as Hou kept kissing him.

"Mustard Seed." Hou purred.

Jax cleared his throat, making Hou stop lavishing attention on Fenyang. He decided to open the discussion, "Hou, Fenyang….we need to figure out what's going on—and what's gonna happen-between the three of us."

"Jackson, if I may?" Fenyang spoke up.

"Go ahead, Feng."

Fenyang parted from Hou and addressed the two men, "It's obvious that the three of us are attracted to each other. I don't honestly know what your connection to each other is, but I know that I'm…drawn to you both. Hou, we grew up together, fought together and killed together. We were friends and lovers for so many years. That love and brotherhood I held for you is still there. Jackson, you…what can I say about you? You made me feel human again. You gave me my life back, your friendship and love saved me, and I was too scared to hold on you because I didn't want to be betrayed again. I didn't think I was good enough for you."

"That wasn't for you to decide, Feng. I loved you, but I fell in love with Hou along the way too. I still love you."

"And I love you, Jackson…but I still love you, Hou."

"I love you both as well. Sheesh, enough sappiness!" Hou snorted, wrapping his arms around both men, "I don't see what's so complicated. We love each other; why not remain together, the three of us?"

There was an awkward silence in the room before Jax finally spoke up again, "…You're right, Hou. I can't believe you're right."

"Why are we making this complicated?" Fenyang added.

"Finally, we've come to a resolution."

"So…what are we to each other?" Jax asked.

"Boyfriends, I suppose." Hou answered, kissing both his lovers on their cheeks.

"Boyfriends it is." Fenyang agreed.

"So, Mustard Seed, where did you disappear to today?"

"I'll tell you over dinner."

Meanwhile, at Cox's high rise. Dana was pacing the floor of his living room. He was clearly bothered by Fenyang's rejection and even more bothered about the lives that the Lin Kuei cyborgs had prior to becoming cyborgs. John tried to console him, urging him that PIM was ultimately the right thing to do to help his country, but Cox wasn't hearing it right now. Plus, he was drinking again, which made Doe's goal to focus his protégé even harder.

"Dana, you have got to stop turning to alcohol to absolve your feelings." Dana tried, "We don't need, Fenyang, we'll just continue to hunt down Jiao Hou."

"I'm not thinking about them right now. I just got terrible news before we left the restaurant."

"What?"

"The General is re-assigning my team to other units, including Manhattan. Even when we capture Jiao, I'll have no one to trust the final stages of PIM to, other than your resources…I'll be alone."

John realized the hurt and pain in Dana's eyes, "Dana, I'm so sorry. I know how much you cared about your unit, but it's best that you let me handle it without outside forces interfering. Speaking of which, the General's agreed to allow an extension to capture Jiao Hou."

"That's good."

"It gets better, darling. The General's issues a cease and desist order against any financial or investigative doings involving Outerworld Investigation Agency. Major Briggs is going to have to rely on another way to escape us now."

"John…that's amazing. But how-"

"I have friends in high and low places, darling. I'm at your full disposal now. You've been approved for an extended leave to pursue Jiao Hou. And to lay off the fucking sauce."  
"John…I…thank you. Thank you much."

"Don't thank me yet. We got a Lin Kuei Grandmaster to find."


	22. Chapter 20: Won't You Fill in the Blanks

Chapter 20 – Won't You Fill in the Blanks?

"All right y'all. We need to touch base with Cage and Son. There's still Cox and Doe to worry about, as well as PIM being green-lighted and the cyborgs being repurposed for PIM."

"I propose we go after the money first, then Brigadier Colonel Shitbag."

"You mean John Doe."

"Ghost Killer."

"For fuck's sake. Ghost Killer-"

"—is John Doe." Fenyang pulled out the hand written notes and the files he pulled from the CD John Doe sent him, "He's been trying to get into contact with me. That's where I was at today, telling him to go fuck himself. He didn't mention anything about Cox, but based from these letters, he's protecting him."

"…How did he know-"

"It's HIM, Hou. Ghost Killer's body was moved from the ditch he was thrown in, head included."

"H-How do you know that?"

"I was the one that moved his body from the shallow pit he was thrown him in. I and few others sewed his head back on and patched up his wounds. He was revived the next day and left the compound in secret with other Lin Kuei deserters."

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"Ghost Killer has the ability to reattach his limbs to his being once their cut or separated from his body. He becomes stronger and smarter every time he loses and reattaches his limbs. You thought beheading him would kill him, but that proved to have no affect on him."

"But the Cyber Initiative wasn't even a _thought_ when he was killed! I was there!"

"True, but wasn't there information breaches of Lin Kuei computer files months before we were sent to the Mortal Kombat Tournament? It goes to show that Doe got information on the Cyber Initiative, or at least YOUR information. So, he sent that information to the unit that Cox oversees and provided him with the means to take out the cyborgs."

"The armor we're wearing."

"Correct."

"But how did those two become fuck-buddies in destroying the Cyborg Regime?!"

"Oh my God, you gave it a name…Before he was accused of treason and beheaded, Ghost Killer had been in correspondence with someone in America, sending the person money, pictures and letters over the years. Most likely someone from his previous missions there. Based on the period of letters, it was well over a decade he had a relationship with someone from the States. In one of the letters, he gave Hou's codename and civilian name to the person, stating he was the one responsible for killing his family and him apologizing for it."

"THAT MOTHERFUCKER! I knew we should have cut up every part of his body!"

"Hou, calm down."

"NO! That little shit KNEW the whole fucking time I did it, and tortured me AFTER I confessed to it! Which, by the way, I was DRUGGED into telling the truth. Did you know that putting solvent on metal alloy burns like flesh when applied generously to cyborgs?! Because I fucking do!"

"And I'm sorry you had to go through that, Hou. But we need to focus and figure out how to stop Doe."

"…You're right. I'm sorry. Please, continue."

"They want me to finish Project Iron Man. They also wanted to me turn my back on OIA."

"The FUCK Cox and Doe are getting their fucking hands on you!"

"Did you not hear me say that I told them to fuck off?"

"Like that'll stop them."

"…We're gonna have to move, and soon."

"Move?! What about our clan brothers?!"

"Getting you two away from Cox and Doe is my top priority right now. I won't them get either of you."

"…He's right, Hou. It would do neither of us any good to be in their crosshairs and make PIM a reality."

"…Fine."

"I'll call the Cages."


	23. Chapter 21: Last Night Home

Chapter 21 - Last Night Home

"What did you two do during those months he was under your custody?" Sonya asked as she, Jax and Johnny were out getting drinks at a quiet and private bar in DC. Jax had reluctantly left Hou and Fenyang in his temp home to prepare to flee Maryland.

"Mostly drills, tests and some in-class education."

"In class education?" Johnny asked.

"Cox's idea; he reasoned the cyborgs needed to actually learn about human culture and affairs from actual human instructors, not just programmed to know it. Bullshit as it sounds, it works. The test group with Hou—Sektor were shown to respond empathetically to humans during the trial."

"…Hou? Who's Hou?" Johnny asked.

"It's Sektor's civilian name," Sonya answered, "Yeah, the piece of shit was human at one point."

"Hey now, lay off him. He's the main puppet Cox is after. Granted, he fought my ass for a while before he was willing to work with me."

"Under the pretenses that he and the Lin Kuei cyborgs were going to be freed from US Custody."

"I still can't believe that's the same hard-ass that Fenyang used to chill with. He says 'hi' by the way, and no, they haven't killed each other or destroyed my property yet. Old relationships die hard with them two."

"Speaking of which, Jax, did something intimate happen between you and Sektor?"

"And if something did?"

"Okay, one, what about Fenyang, and two; you're seriously sleeping with Sektor?"

"Sonya!"

"One; Fenyang is a grown-ass man, and he can defend himself. Two, it ain't your business what we get up to away from OIA."

"The fuck it is."

"Sonya."

"No, Johnny, I've waited long enough to say this: Jax, you're my friend and the closest thing I have to a father, but you're blind if you can't see that getting close with Sektor is going to jeopardize not only your well being, but jeopardize OIA as well. His sponsor's pockets are much deeper than we realized."

"What?"

"Cox issued out a cease and desist order against the OIA a few hours ago, approved from the General himself. He's frozen all our OIA accounts, even the secondary accounts. Legally, we can't do shit until Sektor turns up, preferably decommissioned. Or if we convince Fenyang to submit to US custody voluntary as an alternative."

"And if I say 'fuck that' to both options?"

"Major Blade-Cage, permission, to speak freely?" A new voice asked them.

The three turned towards Dr Dean Manhattan approaching them. Jax cursed under his breath as Sonya and Johnny relaxed.

"It's okay, Jax…Dr. Dean Manhattan is the newest addition to OIA, and our best insider in the PIM investigation."

"Don't take this the wrong way, Private, but you're one of Brigadier Colonel Cox's most trusted men."

"I was, Major Briggs, before I was re-assigned a different project. The higher-ups felt I was too close to Brigadier Colonel Cox to remain working on PIM. He requested I remain with the PIM, but I felt there was a conflict of interest."

"…You care about him, don't you?"

"Yes, Major. But, he's mentally unhinged, and there's no way I can help him if I remain on PIM. But, there's a problem."

"Cox himself dropped from our surveillance. His sponsor tipped him off that we're investigating him and he's taken an extended leave of absence due to 'health issues'.

"He's using the cease and desist order to be able to hunt down Sektor personally."

"Then I need to move Fenyang and Hou as far away as I can from Cox and Doe. See if you can get the cease and desist order lifted. I need to leave, right away. Take care of yourselves. And welcome to the OIA, Private Manhattan."

"Thank you, Major Briggs."

"Jax…"

"I'll be fine, Son. I know what I'm doing. I need you to trust me AND Hou."

"…and he says I'm the stubborn one."

Jax returned to the temp house, relieved to find both Hou and Fenyang safe and the house not swarming with US soldiers. The house was clean and bare; all of Jax's possessions boxed up and ready to be shipped out. Travel bags were packed for Jax, as well as for Hou. Fenyang was packed as well. The two humanoids wasted no time greeting their boyfriend by kissing him all over his face and sandwiching Jax between them.

"Easy boys, I'm happy to see y'all too, but don't give my neighbors a damn show."

"My apologizes, Jackson."  
"We missed you."

"I could tell. So, OIA's been frozen, thanks to Cox and Ghost Killer, and we're gonna have to move tonight."

"Damn, and I wanted us to have a fuck session as a threesome tonight.  
"You got jokes, Hou. This ain't the time to fuck, as good as that sounds right now. You boys ready?"

"Yes. The delivery truck will arrive in about thirty minutes. Our mode of transport will arrive behind it and we'll be able to board the truck."

"I made two reservations, one in West Virginia and the second one in Michigan. After that, I was able to purchase a temporary house in Michigan."

"Proud of you boys…I'm gonna clean up and get ready."

"Jackson?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

"…Don't thank me yet. I gotta project your asses first."

"Can we join you?"

"…what the hell. C'mon."


	24. Chapter 22: Road Trip

Chapter 22 - Road Trip

Over 72 hours later…

He hadn't slept in over 24 hours. His weary countenance was scruffy, very unlike him. Brigadier Colonel Dana Cox was losing his mind and his patience. Knowingly perfectly well he was breaking all sorts of military and civilian laws, he was driving on the highways, searching for the three men. He was disguised as a Virginia State Trooper.

With John Doe's mysterious ways and endless source of connections, he had been granted his leave of absence from PIM. He also found out found out that Jax, Hou and Fenyang were on the move. He had took some men and women from the PIM Project to Maryland and raided the temp house, finding it to be barren with no trace of Hou's original Lin Kuei armor or tech. When the raid was a bust, John Doe met with him and gave him his next lead. Now, he was in a Virginia State Patrol car with one of John Doe's associates, who was a real state patrolman. Since the hunt took top priority, Dana had no choice but to drop the cease order regarding DC Branch of the Outerworld Investigation Agency to pursue the men exclusively. He needed to be one step ahead of them and Jax.

"You need sleep." The state patrolman told him.

"I'll sleep when I'm dead."

"Brigadier Colonel, Mr. Doe asked me to make sure you don't collapse from exhaustion. My orders were to make sure that you allow yourself to eat and sleep during the pursuit. You're already running on ten Red Bulls and over three boxes of protein bars."

Dana was getting annoyed that Doe's concern for him was given to his associates as well. He knew Doe cared a great deal for him, but he felt that he didn't deserve Doe's generosity after he failed to kill Hou and persuade Fenyang to join PIM. Just as he was about to retort that he was fine, he spotted an 18-wheeler crossing the Virginia/West Virginia border. Dana's eyes brightened, all traces of exhaustion melted away.

"Pull them over. This may be them."

"Okay."

Dana was quick to get into character, making sure that neither Jax nor the former cyborgs recognized him (provided if it was the three men). He knew that the cyborgs would be unable to run a scan on him, to confirm his identity, but he needed to disguise his voice and facial features. To his surprise, the 18 wheeler complied with the state trooper's order to stop.

Dana exited the vehicle along with the state trooper. The driver appeared to the regular Caucasian man.

"Evenin' Officers." The driver greeted them with a strong southern accent.

"Good Evening, Sir. License and Registration please." The state trooper asked him. The driver exited the truck and handed them over. The state trooper went into the patrol car and ran the information into the computer while Dana investigated the man.

"Are there any other persons traveling with you?"

"No sir, just myself. I don't mean to be nosy, officer, but why have I been stopped?"

"You were stopped because you vehicle matches the description of a suspect that fled DC over three days ago. I'm sure you're a fine upstanding family man, but we need this suspect caught at all costs."

"I won't argue with that, Officer."

"He's clean." The actual state trooper informed them, handing the information back to the truck driver, "Nothing came back on him."

Dana cursed mentally. Without a suspect record or a valid reason; he couldn't search the truck. He had no choice but to let the surprisingly nice driver go.

"Was there anything else you needed, Officer?" The truck driver asked.

"…No. I apologize. You're good to go. Thank you for your cooperation and have a good morning."

"You too, Officer."

Once the truck driver was in the truck, and driving away, Dana went into the state patrol car and went into the backseat. He looked absolutely defeated.

"Brigadier Colonel?"

"Okay, new plan. I'm actually going to take your suggestion and sleep while you drive into West Virginia," Cox stated, giving the trooper five thick wads of one dollar bills, "Here's the money for the tolls, and a hefty amount for gas. I'm going to call John and cuss him out when I wake up."

"…There's a motel that serves food about 20 miles from here, only takes two tolls to get there. We'll rest up and try again in the morning."

"Very well. Wake me when we arrive. The sooner I speak with John, the better."

"Yes Sir."

After paying three tolls and driving into the next city, the truck driver from before pulled over at a nice motel. Once parked into the parking lot for trucks, he stretches his tired limbs and gently shook the bundle of blankets in the passenger's seat. The blankets fell away to reveal Fenyang, who had slept during the state trooper stop. The truck driver removed his own disguise, revealing it to be Hou. Fenyang yawned and knocked on the sleeping compartment behind them. Jax was already away and exited the compartment. The three of them embraced one another.

"Good morning, homeboys."

"Mornin', Jackson."

"We evaded Cox for the time being."

"I heard, Hou. You're a damn good actor."

"I've had years of experience."

"Maybe you should pursue acting. You're far better at it than Cage."

"No thanks, I would be bored to tears within a week."

"Let's gets some sleep. We got a long-ass way to go before we get to Michigan."

"I'll go check us in."

"Thanks, Feng."

The three men were given a spacious suite with a single bed, as Hou was only able to reserve that room in their rush to get to West Virginia. Not that they cared; the three men had every intention on sharing the bed anyways.

Jax was the first one to get on the bed, flopping ungracefully as Fenyang rushed to the bathroom to clean up. After quickly exiting the bathroom, Hou went into the bathroom take his shower and scrub all the makeup off him while Fenyang took his shirt off and lay behind Jax on the left side of the bed. They youngest man had ended up sick to his stomach during the drive, which caused him to fall asleep after a very nasty vomiting spell somewhere in Virginia. He fell asleep again after Hou finished his shower and went to change into some of Jax's clothes. Hou went to Jax's right side and went to sleep after making sure Fenyang was okay.

When Jax woke up, he was entangled in the limbs of his boys and smothered between them. A tired, happy smile crossed his featured as he looked between the men. He eased himself away from them and went to take a shower. Around the time Jax was showering, Hou and Fenyang woke up.

"Mornin', Mustard Seed."

"Morning."

"How's your stomach?"

"Much better."

"Good, because I'm starving. What time is it?"

"Too late for breakfast in the motel. Luckily, there's a choice of establishments to our choosing around here."

"…This brings back good memories."

"You always were lazy in the morning, Hou."

"I recall being horny too."

"I was going to leave it at 'lazy', but you're in one of your perverted moods now."

Jax exited the bathroom with just a towel on. He was starving and was going to get something hot and greasy for breakfast. He walked into the room to see Hou straddling Fenyang and kissing him. Both humanoids were naked and hard.

"You boys fixing to start without me?" Jax snickered, dropping his towel.

"Mmmm…good morning, Jackson. We were just putting on a show for you." Hou murmured as he continued to kiss Fenyang.

"Feel free to join us any time." Fenyang offered, rolling his hips into Hou's.

Jax wasted no time getting to the bed with his boys.

Meanwhile, Dana had woken up just as the state trooper had parked at a nearby rest stop. His phone had woke him up, and he was happy, but irritated that it was John Doe.

"Darlin', you awake?"

"Don't 'darling' me. You woke me up."

"Are you two at the rest stop?"

"Yes."

"Then you're near them."

"What?! Seriously?"

"You'll need to trail after the 18 wheeler with the license plate XDL-4502. I may not be able to trace the brat's tech and armor, but I can lock in on his heat signature. Same goes for Dr. Nhuru."

"Wait…you can do that?"

"Darlin', how long had you've known me? I have people and resources EVERYWHERE. There's not a fucking place on Earth that he can hide from, no matter what form he assumes. Trail them, and end this madness."

"…Thank you, John."


	25. Chapter 23: The Last Stop

Chapter 23: The Last Stop

"How you boys holding up?"

"I'm no longer carsick, thank the Gods."

"I'm still sore from having my face and ass fucked, but other than that, I'm marvelous."

"We're almost out of Ohio, Hou. Once we get to the safe house in Michigan, you should be less sore in the ass."

"Your mouth's not something we can fix."

"Smart-asses."

"We love you too, Hou."

Then an explosion rocked the truck, sending Hou and Fenyang crashing into the sleeping compartments and Jax head-first into the passenger's side door. Just several halted cars behind them stood Dana, holding a still-smoking RPG. He was standing on the roof of a rented car, loading another round into the rocket launcher as terrified civilians fled their vehicles and ran for their lives.

The truck came to a crashing halt, just as Dana's forces arrived via armored tanks and helicopters. The armored tanks stopped and aided terrified civilians while the helicopters surrounded the truck. John Doe had come through for Dana, yet again.

Dana hopped off the car and weaved his way through abandoned vehicles with a plethora of Doe's soldiers behind him, wielding power energy weapons. They all converged on the truck, ready for any surprises that Jax could be hiding.

"Major Jackson Briggs, If you are alive, then you need to surrender yourself and LK-9T9, If your are deceased, then this is a message for LK-9T9; it's over. Get out of the truck and surrender."

To answer his demand, the door to the driver's side flew off the hinges, hitting the Brigadier Colonel.

The soldiers tried to open fire, but were knocked away by three distinct blurs. Dana kicked the door off him and shook the stars out his eyes. What he witnessed next both shocked and humored him.

Using the control panel, Jax was knocking out Doe's forces while Hou and Fenyang were covering for him. Hou stole an SMG from one knocked out soldier and fired it at one of the helicopters while Fenyang teleported to the other helicopter and knocked the pilot and passengers out of it before crashing the helicopter. Dana took the explosion as an opening and fired the RPG at Hou. Hou noticed the round too late, but not Jax. He fired at the round while shoving Hou away from the impending explosion. Both were hit with shrapnel, but were unharmed, thanks to Jax's cyber suit. They scrambled off the ground and both went to attack Dana,

Then, a shot was fired from an energy weapon. Jax was hit in the ribs and collapsed to the ground. Hou turned towards his fallen lover.

"JACKSON!"

"Stand down, Brat. Or I put another round in his goddamn head."

Both Dana and Hou turned towards the new arrival. It was none other than John Doe, carrying the battered, unconscious body of Fenyang in one arm, and an energy weapon in another.

"FENYANG!"

"Doe? Is Dr. Nhuru-"

"He's alive, for now. However, that status will depend on Jiao Hou's cooperation. Seeing as Dr. Nhuru is someone that was caught up in your mess, I didn't think it was right to kill him. Besides….he brought me back to life one time. I still owe him."

"…Fei Hong, the dishonored assassin known as Ghost Killer."

"You remember me, brat."

"You're supposed to be dead."

"You father's personal soldiers were shitty executioners."

"I SAW you head detach from your body."

"And yet, here I am."

"Release Fenyang."

"You are in no position to make demands from me or my protégé. You are the prototype for which Project Iron Man will change the battlefield for the United States, and safe the lives of men and women in service."

"Spare me your bullshit, Fei Hong! This has always been about revenge. You wanted my blood for what my father did. And you, you wanted my blood for a fire that ruined your life. I'll get to you in a minute. Release Fenyang, Fei Hong. If you're the friend that Fenyang spoke so highly off, then let him go."

"What's this? Jiao Hou is actually standing up for the man he used as a come dumpster?"

"You don't know shit about what we had."

"You're right, I don't. I didn't need to; he was a fool to think that his love could redeem you. He didn't think that the old fuck's influence would pass on to you."

"You betrayed the Lin Kuei."

"No, Brat. Your FATHER betrayed the Lin Kuei, and that includes you. I simply used your father's greatest achievement to my advantage. We're done here. If you want Major Briggs to live, you and Fenyang will come along with us."

"The hell we will."

Fenyang managed to come to and teleport away from John Doe. He appeared before Dana and punched his lights out, sending him crashing to the ground. He ran towards Hou and Jax, shielding Jax from further gunfire from an outraged John Doe.

"FENYANG!"

"GO! TAKE JACKSON AND GET TO COVER! I CAN TAKE THIS!"

"Your asses are going nowhere! Dana, please. Restraint the Prototype."

"If you ever so much as take a step towards us, I will snap your neck in front him."

"Come with us, Jiao Hou, or Ja-Major Briggs will die without medical attention."

"…gonna take more than that to kill me…"

"Jackson, hush. Right now, my top priority is your and Fenyang's survival. I will go willingly with them. I will go alone. You will NOT apprehend Dr. Fenyang Nhuru."

"Hou, no-"

"If it means that you and Jackson get medical treatment, I will do it. Besides, I love you too much to make you hate me all over again, Mustard Seed."

"Hou…"

"Take care of him, won't you?"

"Fucking finally."

Dana wasted no time getting the wrist controller off Jax's wrist and applying it to his own. He activated the command that made Hou go offline and restrained him as John Doe tossed Fenyang a cell phone to call the OIA.

"I hope Odele and Akimbo were worth this, Fei Hong."

"I'll apologize to them when they come online again. Goodbye, Fenyang. I really wished we reunited under better circumstances."

"Fuck you."

"Noted. Let's go home, Dana."

A third helicopter came and picked up Dana, Hou and John, leaving Fenyang to wait in the highway with the unconscious Jax for the OIA to arrive.


	26. Chapter 24: The Warehouse

Chapter 24: The Warehouse

When Hou came online hours later, he was suspended in light blue fluid, similar to how he first woke up in America. Only this time, he was now a humanoid and naked. His arms and legs were bound by wires. A breathing apparatus was placed over his mouth. Hou knew he was back in Washington, and from the looks of things, the Project Iron Man laboratory had been upgraded since his last stay. Before him were three terminals, and all 700 of his cyborg brothers, standing attention. Hou was about to exclaim loudly before the bolted doors opened. In walked Cox and Doe, dressed in new power armor and looking smug as fuck.

Bastards, Hou thought.

"Ah, the Brat is awake. See if he can talk yet, Dana."

"Hey, Douchebag McAsshole. Rise and fucking shine. Grunt if you can hear us."

"Fuck you." Hou answered them, his voice raw from the breathing apparatus.

"Good morning to you too. Are you ready to end this once and for all, Brat?"

"I am going to snap your fuckboy's neck so hard."

"I bet you'd love to, Brat, but you're…tied up at the moment."

Having nothing else left to lose by goading them, Hou fired his vitriol at Dana first, "Hey, Fuckboy. You wanna know what kind of man this sack of shit was? He was coward in the Lin Kuei, always went on about how my bloodline was the Anti-Christ, but was too cowardly and probably lazy to actually put an end to it. My bastard father knew it and tried to have him killed…but the son-of-a-bitch cheated death and fled the Lin Kuei, getting other morons to oppose my father's rule."

"Your fuck buddy was one of them." Doe fired back, typing on the central console.

"…I got him back."

Dana watched Doe's reaction as he stopped typing, "You son of an unwanted whore."

"Enough about me, this Ghost Killer hour. I'm not the one, you fuck. I'm going to ruin your life and your fuckboy puppet. You're just mad because you and I both know that Fenyang would choose me over you in a heartbeat. You wanted what was mine, and filled his head with fuckery to get him to turn on me. You LOVED him, and it just pissed your off that he loved ME. You're going to die, Ghost Killer, and this time, I'm going to make sure you STAY dead. But first, I'm gonna kill your precious little toy soldier in front of you."

"Idle threats from a dying machine." Doe coldly told him, resuming his typing. Dana started to grow uneasy watching them.

"Oh, one more thing: Brigadier Colonel Asspie, that fucker was with me when I lost control of that fire years ago. In fact, he was the one that panicked and ordered me to start the fire after the assignment went awry. If you're going to carry out your convoluted plan of vengeance, include him as well."

That comment made Dana's blood run cold, "John…is that true?"

"Don't listen to him, Dana." Doe snapped at him.

"Go on, Dana. Ask him why he was so fucking desperate to save you all those years ago. Ask him why your miserable life was worth saving. I'll tell you why."

"Shut the FUCK up, Jiao!

"It's because he felt horrible having ordered that fire. He saw—excuse me, he SEES Fenyang in you. Can't see why. My guess is that he started fucking you when you got old enough, am I right?"

"Shut the fuck up! Don't you talk about him like that!" Doe slammed his fist on the console.

"It's the truth, Fei Hong. The sooner you accept it, the better, Hou goaded, before turning his attention to Dana, "Asspie, you can choose to believe me. You can very well choose ignore me, but the truth of the matter is, you're just a pawn in Ghost Killer's game, just like the Lin Kuei. Have fun being a national hero. I truly hope it was worth rewriting 700 cyborg's memories and previous lives. Oh, be sure to ask about his Lin Kuei brothers Odele and Akimbo."

"Start the fucking core. I want him burned alive and active during the first start up. The sooner he permanently goes offline, the sooner we can install a new core." Doe ordered before storming off down the hallway.

"Aww, did I hurt your ego?" Hou called after him.

"The core will be active in five hours; three at the fastest. I hope you made peace with whatever Deity you worship." Dana told him quietly before going after Doe.

Hou just laughed into the open space before passing out again.

Dana eventually found Doe angrily pacing back in forth in a meeting room, "John?"

Doe stopped pacing and turned his tired eyes on Dana,"Yes, Darlin'?"

"Who were Odele and Akimbo?" Dana asked him.

"Why the fuck do you want to know NOW?" Doe sighed in exasperation.

"Goddammit, John. Just answer the question." Dana snapped at him.

"They were my friends in the Lin Kuei. They, along with Dr. Nhuru saved my life. They too were captured by the Lin Kuei and automated."

Dana was horrified, "Oh my god….John, I had no idea. If I had known-"

"You couldn't have known, Dana. I couldn't save them like I did with Fenyang." Doe sighed, more upset with himself than Dana.

"But with PIM, I can restore their free will!"

"There's no point! They'd sooner kill themselves if they realize what they've become, and we've no time to mass produce new machines! We have to finish reprogramming them for PIM. Don't tell me you've reconsidered the project."

"Of course not! I've spent my entire military career on this project! I was just suggesting that maybe _some_ of them don't have to be shipped out to active combat with the others. We could repurpose some of them to remain here and help you."

Doe looked both touched and hurt, "…Dana, I know what you're doing. You want to help my former friends, and I truly do appreciate the sentiment, but no. They have to be shipped out with the others. I can't give special treatment to two of them that I still care about."

"You told me that they were fleeing the Lin Kuei, same as you. They can't be that horrible if they were trying to find a better life. I mean, look at you. You saved my life and gave me purpose. They were caught up in this shit, just like Fenyang was. And it eats away at you looking at them now. I see it in your eyes, John. I know I fucked up when it came to Jiao Hou, but I can make it up to you by saving your friends."

Doe studied Dana for the longest time, wondering how he got so lucky with this wonderful, thoughtful man. He walked up to him and pulled him close for a kiss. Dana was reluctant to grant him that.

"I don't deserve someone as wonderful as you, Dana."Doe admitted, "I did a lot of shitty things to people, even you. But I promise you I'll spend the rest of my left making it up to you."

"I know that, John."

" Pull LK Unit 411 and LK Unit 511 from PIM. I need them to reason with Fenyang when he, Briggs and the fucking OIA come running in here guns ablaze."

"Thank you, John." Dana smiled, this time returning Doe's kiss when Doe leaned in to again kiss him.


	27. Chapter 25: Rescue

Chapter 25: Rescue

"It's my fault." Sonya stated after a long, uncomfortable silence.

"How is this your fault, Sonya? You had no idea that this was going to happen!" Johnny tried to tell her.

Sonya, Johnny and Fenyang were in a hospital waiting room at Howard University Hospital. After frantically calling the OIA for help, Fenyang wanted in the freeway, holding Jax as Sonya arrived with the first unit that responded. She had them air-lifted to Howard University, which was near where Project Iron Man was hidden away. Sonya was devastated, even with Johnny comforting her. Fenyang was treated for minor wounds and released only about a few hours after being admitted. He was damn near inconsolable about Jax, who did require surgery. They were outside the surgery area, waiting on Jax to come out of surgery.

"If anything, this is my fault for not protecting them." Fenyang was shaking and in tears, "And now they have Hou."

"I hate to add on to the pity party, but I just received a text message from one of my friends still on the Project."

The three former Mortal Kombat veterans turned their attention to the arriving Dr. Manhattan, "I know you all don't need any more news with Major Briggs in surgery, but, Project Iron Man has been green lit by the General. In a few hours time, Project Iron Man will become a reality."

"What about Hou?" Fenyang asked, standing up from his seat.

"Feng, take it easy," Johnny tried to tell him, but Fenyang moved away from Johnny.

"He's going to be the power core for the cyborgs. Once he gets used up, Dana will replace him with a new energy core created from copies of the Lin Kuei program."

"Of course they would make fucking copies of his program." Sonya muttered in frustration.

"We need to get to them and stop this once and for all!" Fenyang told Dean, adding, "I am NOT taking 'no' for an answer."

"Dr Nhuru, you're still banged up pretty bad, and who's to say that Cox won't capture you and use you as the next viable source of energy for Project Iron Man when Mr. Jiao is used up?"

Fenyang grabbed the nearest object and crushed it in his wrapped up hand.

"You know Dr. Manhattan's right, Feng. It's too risky right now for you to come with us and stop Cox." Johnny tried to reason with Fenyang, who was still shaking and crying.

"I know that! That doesn't lessen my desire to save Hou and my former brothers from Cox." Fenyang choked out.

"Feng…please…the best thing right now is let me and Johnny handle it from here. Stay with Jax. We can't promise that we'll be able to help Sek—Hou, but we'll damn sure try, okay?" Sonya gently told him.

Before Fenyang could respond, the operating doctor emerged from surgery, alerting the small party to her presence.

"Major Briggs is out of surgery now and recovering well. He's awake now and requesting to speak with Major Blade and Dr Nhuru." She told them.

"….You look familiar." Dean pointed out.

"You should remember me, Dr. Manhattan, You were with Major Briggs and the cyborg that saved my daughter's school. You also saved my husband, the negotiator Joe Carlton. My little girl wrote so many letters to Sektor, but we didn't know Major Brigg's mailing address."

"We'll make sure Sektor gets them, Doctor Carlton."

"Thank you."

"Wait, Sektor actually saved a school?" Sonya asked, shocked at the idea that Sektor was near children and not of them ended up dead.

"Yes, a few months back. Back then, we didn't know the full intentions of Dana's work with Project Iron Man."

Sonya and Fenyang walked in to find Jax up and getting dressed.

"Take it easy, big guy. You're in no shape to rescue anyone." Sonya tried to lead him back to bed, but Jax moved around her and instead wrapped his metal arms around Fenyang.

"How you holding up, Homeboy?" Jax murmured, holding him tightly as Fenyang returned his embrace.

"Horrible."

"It it makes you feel any better, me too."

"It doesn't. But I'm glad you're okay, Jackson."

"How we gonna get our boy back?"

"I don't know."

"Hi, I'm in the room. So, I guessing you two got back together."

"I know you're still here, Son. And we're going with OIA to raid the warehouse." Jax told her as he parted from Fenyang and finished getting dressed.

"For fuck's sake, you two. That's what Cox wants!" Sonya told them, exasperated.

"We know; which is why we're taking him out directly. We're been hiding from his crazy ass long enough. We tried running off, and we ended up back here in DC."

"John Doe has eyes everywhere. The time has come for us to poke it out and severe their connection. We need to raid the warehouse while they're trying to get Project Iron Man launched. They're vulnerable now, as are we." Fenyang told them, "This is our only change of saving Hou and the others."

"Fucking…fine. I have a spare OIA power suit you can squeeze in. Your original chemicals, saws and bombs are in storage, like you requested. Jax, Dean tells me that he managed to get your old power suit upgraded under Cox's watch. It's with OIA now."

"Thank you, Sonya."

"Don't thank me until we're done. The only reason I'm letting this happen because you two stubborn assholes would follow us anyway. He better be worth it."

"He is." They both answered her with no hesitation.


	28. Chapter 26: Siege on Project Iron Man

Chapter 26: Siege on Project Iron Man

Hou had nothing but the digital clock to stare at for three hours while his former Lin Kuei brothers stood at attention. Only two had been moved from his sight, but some engineer had claimed that they were not "working correctly". Hou couldn't even be awake long enough to be concerned. He felt the liquid heat up gradually, draining him of any emergency reserves he had left and weakening him further. His thoughts drifted back to Jax and Fenyang, knowing they would do everything to rescue him and the Lin Kuei cyborgs.

He loved them so much.

Outside the PIM laboratory, a standoff was underway between the OIA and Doe's forces. They traded gunfire for a while, neither side loosing as casualties due to both sides wearing enhanced power suits. During the attack, Jax and Fenyang, along with Dean, snuck through enemy lines and gained access into the warehouse. There, they encounter more of Doe's heavily armed supporters. The three men were ready.

"Dr Nhuru, can you clear us a path?" Dean asked him.

"Keep it clean, Feng. No blood." Jax added.

"Understood." Fenyang told the men.

He teleported down the corridor, striking the armored men in the head before they could draw their gunfire at him. Each man on Doe's side fell, having been stuck in the weakest part of the armor that caused its user to be knocked unconscious immediately (a safety feature that was present in all power suits manufacture in America). By the time Fenyang finished, over a dozen men were unconscious in the corridor. Jax and Dean cautiously stepped over them and met with Fenyang at the end of the corridor.

"Outworld Investigation Agency! This is a raid. If you intend to open fire on us, we will retaliate."

No response came from the other side of the door.

Jax didn't give a second warning. He kicked the door open and led the charge. The room was an open room that gave a left side view of the center of the warehouse. They could see half of the Lin Kuei cyborgs and Hou suspended in the center of the room. Both Jax and Fenyang's sight was on Hou, who was struggling to remain conscious. Before either kombatant could react, a gunshot rang in the air.

"I must admit, Major Briggs, you're going through a lot a trouble for a worthless waste of space like Jiao Hou." John Doe causally strolled up to them, with Dana and two unmarked cyborgs. Dana has his weapon drawn, did Dean and Jax.

"Easy, easy…we just want a little chat with Dr. Nhuru, Doe began, gesturing himself and the two cyborgs, " The three of us has much catching up to do."

"What are you getting at, Fei-Hong?!"

"…Fenyang?" The first cyborg asked, taking a timid step towards Fenyang.

"What…happened to you?" the second cyborg asked, cautiously walking behind the first cyborg.

"Oh my Gods…Odele…Akimbo?" Fenyang gasped, before looking at Doe, "You…how?"

"Perhaps I did take some things you said to heart."

"Major Briggs…I need five minutes to speak with Doe and the cyborgs. Alone."

"Dr. Nhuru, this is really-"

"Five. Minutes. This is imperative, Private Manhattan."

"Okay…you got five minutes. I want to have a few words with Brigadier Colonel myself."

"Perfect. There's a cafeteria on this floor, we will talk there. Perhaps this can be resolved non-violently after all. Follow me, Dr. Nhuru."

Fenyang followed Doe and the cyborgs to the second floor cafeteria.

"The last thing we remember was the Americans corralling us in the carriers. He," The first cyborg was explaining, pointing to Hou, "He was being gunned down and driven to the forest, towards the old highway. That was our last clear memory before we came online here."

"Oh Gods, Fenyang…how…how did you get your flesh back?"

"It's not flesh…its synthetic skin. The same that Hou has."

"You're still calling him by his given game, even after what he did to us, to you?!"

"Odele…it's not that simple." Fenyang explained.

"Dean…what are you doing with them?" Dana asked, looking defeated.

"I'm sorry, Dana, but I'm an agent of the Outworld Investigation Agency now."

"I considered you one of my best men. I trusted you, and you sided with them."

"You're not the same man I fought side-by-side with five years ago…you've changed, and not for the better, Dana. I didn't join OIA to spite you, I joined because you need help, help I can't give you serving under you." Dean pleaded.

"Look around you, Dana. Is this really how you wanted to leave your mark on the world?" Jax asked him.

Dana just give them a blank look, then it turned to utter sadness, "It pains me to do this to two men I considered friends and colleagues. Nothing will hinder Project Iron Man, not even the men who helped it grow."

With that, Dan opened fire on Jax and Dean. Both men dove out of the way of the heavy gunfire, taking cover within some nearby support poles.

Fenyang heard the gunshots and quickly teleported away from the advancing Odele and Akimbo. John cursed loudly and told the cyborgs to see what the commotion was all about. They two cyborgs ran towards the open corridor and saw that Dana was firing wildly at two support beams.

"Sir! Sir! Where are Major Briggs and Dr. Manhattan?!"

But Dana ignored them and continued firing at the support beams until he ran out of ammunition.

"COME OUT HERE AND FACE ME LIKE MEN!"

"Brigadier Colonel…the Major and the Doctor aren't behind the support beams."

"WHAT?!"

"Dana! The power core!"

Jax, Dean and Fenyang were racing towards the activating power core.

"We're almost there, Hou. Hang on!" Jax shouted.

"STOP THEM!"

Fenyang tossed a bomb towards the unprotected panels just as Odele and Akimbo had caught up to them and opened fired on the three intruders. Jax, Fenyang and Dean took cover behind the support beams and returned fire. The two cyborgs gained ground quickly and overpowered the three OIA agents. Just as Dana was about to capture them, an explosion occurred. The panel was destroyed and Hou's glass prison shattered. The fluids from the glass chamber caused the fire to grow and set off another explosion, which caused John to fall to the ground floor. He landed roughly behind the rows of cyborgs.

Several engineers went to put the flames out, and reclaim Hou's body. However, Hou's body was not among them. During the explosion, Fenyang had managed to teleport to Hou and get him away from the explosion. Jax and Dean subdued Odele and Akimbo and waiting until Dana was distracted by the other explosion to make a run for it. They got as far as a spare armor room before Dana sent Odele and Akimbo after them.

Once Jax, Hou, Fenyang and Dean were inside the armory, Jax and Dean barricaded the door. Fenyang managed to wake Hou up.

"By the Elder Gods, you're here."

"Of course, you lucky ass."

"…That's a good look for you, Mustard Seed."

"Not now, Hou. Can you walk on your own?"

"More of less."

"Pick a suit and a weapon, Homeboy. You wanted to get your hands on Cox for the longest. Now's your chance."

"I know this is not the right time to tell you this, but I fucking love you, Jackson. And you, Fenyang."

"We know."

Hou quickly found a red power suit to wear and a wrist mounted flamethrower. He also grabbed several throwing knives as well. Once the men restocked on ammunition, they removed the barricade and took the fight to Dana and the two cyborgs. The next course of action was for them to head to the basement and shut down the power grid. Rather than risk taking the stairs or elevator, Fenyang tosses a bomb at the weakest part of the corridor. The resulting hole took them two corridors closer to the power grid.

The four of them made a break for it, running along the corridors towards the power grid. Along the way, may of John's forces opened fire on them. Fenyang and Hou were quick to dispose of them, working in sync much like they had when they were Cyrax and Sektor. Once they arrived where the power grid was, Dean and Jax went to work, shutting down all the power switches that were essential to the grid. Fenyang and Hou too care of the last of Doe's forces as the power grid and emergency generator were shut down.

Everything stilled for a moment as the four stood in darkness. Dean switched on the emergency lighting from his power suit and motioned for the Mortal Kombat veterans towards the exit. The four men made a break for it and ended up in the open laboratory where Hou was first brought.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Jax snickered as he went to secure the lab.

"Not in the mood, Jackson." Hou told him. He and Fenyang produced to the barricade the entrance.

"That's a first." Fenyang retorted.

"Gentlemen, please." Dean sighed.

"Pity that you don't wish to remember, Mr. Jiao. This is where we made you; this is where we will end you."

Dana and John were at the top level of the laboratory. They opened fire on the men below. Jax and Dean took cover and returned fire.

"It's time to end this. Fenyang?" Hou shouted at his lover.

"Ready when you are, Hou." Fenyang responded.

Fenyang teleported himself and Hou behind Dana and Doe. They attacked them with a well timed kick to the head, sending them flaying over the railing. Hou went after Doe and proceeded to use the wrist mounted flamethrower to melt Doe's helmet off. Doe was ready for this and punched Hou square in his exposed nose. Once they landed on a desk, they proceeded to have street fight, punching, kicking and throwing expensive equipment around. Eventually they had an actual fight, trading damaging blows with each other.

Jax, Dean and Fenyang restrained Dana, Akimbo and Odele, the latter of the ground of three proving to be stubborn and determined to fight back. Dana fell easily at Jax's hand while Dean and Fenyang struggled to send Akimbo and Odele offline. When all three member of project Iron Man fell, that only left Hou and Doe to duke it out. Both man and humanoid had drawn blood, but neither was back down. Just when it seemed that Doe was about to have the upper hand, Hou was able to use the damaged wrist mounted flamethrower as a fragmented bomb. The resulting explosion took out Doe's eyes and caused him to back away from Hou in pain.

Dana screamed and broke away from Dean's restraints to run towards the battle.

Hou wasted no time. He grabbed a sharp metal pole and went to drive it through Doe's body.

The scream of pain that followed was not Doe's.

Everyone—from the OIA operatives, to the Lin Kuei members to even Hou—stood in horror.


	29. Chapter 27: A Choice

Chapter 27: A Choice

It was finally Doe that spoke, "No, no no….Dana….Darlin'."

John forgot the brutal battle and cradled the dying man that had dove in front of him to block Hou's blow. The power armor was completely blown off from Hou's attack, shattering the chest piece and causing major bleeding for Dana.

"J-John…are you…okay?"

"Darlin', why did you do that?!"

"You were going to die…I couldn't stand in horror and watch it. Not again. I lost my family and friends when that happened when I was a kid."

"…my fault…all my fault."

"You made up for it by taking me in…saving me…loving me. You're not…bad, John."

"Darlin', I'm shit."

"I love you, John."

"Darlin', no stay with me-"

Hou slid the sharpened steel pole into Doe's heart, driving it through Dana's body as well. John coughed up blood and went limp, cradling Dana's body.

"There…now you two miserable fucks can die together." Hou coughed up blood before passing out. The OIA operatives ran to Hou, completely ignoring Dana and John.

After OIA was finally able to raid the Project Iron Man laboratory, Doe's forces surrenders. Sonya and Johnny went in search of their friends, finding them all alive, if shaken up. They escorted them to a waiting medical tank, where Hou's wounds were treated.

It took over 6 hours for Hou to wake up from his injuries. He was in a room at the OIA headquarters, where Jax and Fenyang were waiting for him.

"Hou?"

"Homeboy?"

"Jackson? Fenyang? You're both alive?!"

Hou grabbed both men and pulled them into a tight hug. The three of them stay like that for some time. "I'm so glad you're both alive." Hou sobbed quietly.

The reunion was interrupted by Johnny.

"Not that this isn't heartwarming, but what happened back there with Doe and Cox?"

"Johnny, this really isn't the time." Jax pleaded.

"Hou just woke up. Interrogate him later."

"Sorry, guys, but Sonya insisted."

"…I don't want to talk about it."Hou told him.

"What matters is they're dead and hopefully Project Iron is dead with them." Fenyang told him.

"You have my word that Project Iron Man is axed, but Hou, we're asking you because we can't find their bodies."

Hou separated from the men he loved, "Oh fuck all kinds of dick….I should have burned the fucker."

"What?" Jax asked him, confused.

"He can reattach his limbs—and heal any major wound to his body-as long as his body doesn't grow cold." Fenyang explained away.

"We'll find him, and Cox too." Johnny promised.

"Cox is dead. I'm certain of that." Hou snarled. He didn't miss the look of sadness that crossed Jax's face.

"What now, Grandmaster 9T9?" Jax asked him.

"…that's right…we're free of American custody now. The Lin Kuei is restored. I need an audience with our brothers. I want their free will restored."

"Hou…are you sure?" Jax asked him.

"As sure as the love I have for you both." Hou offered before he kissed both Jax and Fenyang.

"Brothers. It is I, LK-Unit 9T9. You have many questions regarding what has happened over the course of four months and what will happen now. I was born in the Lin Kuei during the Zhong Dynasty, my departed father as the last human Grandmaster. Many of you felt that the Dynasty was in declined due to my father's tyranny, and you would be right. When I took power from my father, I wanted to break away from that dynasty, to prove that I was not a carbon copy of my father. I thought I could us into a new, better era. That was also the reason I underwent automation. I could do things I could not do as a human. Well, you all knew the outcome of my reign and just how well automation turned out for us. We were more vulnerable as cyborgs than we ever were as humans. My arrogance cost us our freedom, our home.

The time has come to start over from the ground up. We must start over, and not repeat the errors our forefathers—my father—did. I cannot promise Utopia, as no place exists, but I can promise progression. I ask you, not as Grandmaster 9T9, but as Grandmaster Jiao Hou: will you help me rebuild the Lin Kuei? Will you forgive me for the sins of my ancestors? Will you forgive me?"

Much to his surprise, all seven-hundred units—including Odele and Akimbo—knelt before him. Hou's optics began to water in happiness. The cyborgs had chosen.

"Brothers….let's go home."

"Well, the others have been fitted for their new skins, and the carrier is almost ready to take you all back." Jax advised him. They were in the newly reopened DC site of the OIA.

"These next few months are going to be difficult, but it's nothing I can't handle." Hou told him.

"So…"

"So…"

"I guess….this is goodbye?" Jax offered after a pause.

"It doesn't have to be, Jackson. I told you, I love you. I don't take those words frivolously. I mean them. I would love nothing more than to stay in America with you and Fenyang, but my life….my duty is with the Lin Kuei. I have to fix a lot of shit I did, and the shit my father did. That will take time. You're more than welcome to see us." Hou offered.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Can you call Fenyang in here?"

Jax nodded and stepped out of the office to retrieve Fenyang. The Motswana man was in civilian clothes once more.

"Mustard Seed."

"Ketchup."

A smile graced Hou's face. He missed that pet name.

"…what happens now?" Fenyang asked him.

"Nothing. There's no longer any code that you've violated. You're no longer a traitor. You actions against the Project Iron Man and Fei Hong proved that. I know you would rather endure torture than aid me, but thank you, from the bottom of my heart. I know you did it to protect Jackson, but, thank you all the same. I want you to enjoy your life as a teacher, as the civilian that you were robbed of being long ago. But, there's always a place for you."

"Hou…thank you." Fenyang embraced him.

"I'll miss you, Mustard Seed. Take care of Jackson for me? I love you."

"You know I will. I love you too, Hou."


	30. Epilogue

Epilogue: The New Order

"C'mon boys, lemme up."

Jax was sandwiched between Hou and Fenyang. It was morning, and the two humanoids were still sleeping from their dalliance last night.

It took over three years for the Lin Kuei to rebuild their bombed out homes and villages. Somehow, they managed to build a new foundation over the salted earth. No vegetation could grow on the surface, but with the help of the some of the humanoids, they farmed underground and used solar energy to power their villages.

Hou worked tirelessly to prove that he was worthy of being called Grandmaster. Since the former Elders died prior to the Cyber Initiative, Hou set up a new council, one of members that originally opposed the Cyber Initiative. He found out that they were just as wise and loyal to the Lin Kuei as the ones they blindly accepted the automation. He set up new codes, new laws and within time, the Lin Kuei flourished once more.

He chose to destroy all traces of the Lin Kuei under his father's rule. He was finally free of his ancestors' tyranny and ruled over the humanoids fairly and justly. He also agreed to a truce with the United States, provided that all progress with Project Iron Man be scrubbed and started anew. After the disappearance of Brigadier Colonel Dana Cox's body, the Army was more than glad to work with Hou.

With relations improving with the United States, he was able to visit Jax and Fenyang in their respective counties over the years.

This morning was the end result of such visits. The three men were still very much in a relationship, despite the distance.

"Boys?"

"Five more minutes." Hou whined, clinging to Jax.

"Ketchup, we need to get up." Fenyang said as he rubbed the sleep out his eyes. He moved away from Jax to get his things to shower in. Hou relented and finally removed himself from Jax. The youngest man laughed and got out of bed.

"Hell of a night, last night. I thought for sure the guard was come in here, y'all were moaning so loud." Jax offered.

"They know not come up to my quarters after nightfall when you and Fenyang arrive."

"One of the many, many perk of being the New Order Grandmaster."

"Right, Mustard Seed."

"Jax, would you care to shower with us?"

"…Tempting, but I better go check on Baby Girl."

"Baby Girl" was the beautiful daughter that Jax had a little over a year after the Lin Kuei were returned to their home.

A year after the Project Iron Man was green lit, Jax met a woman from the project, an engineer named Vanessa Reigns. Jax wasn't dating her seriously, because he still loved Hou and Fenyang. To his surprise, Fenyang and Hou wanted Jax happy and urged him to pursue the relationship. They actually became friends with Vanessa. Jax and Vanessa's relationship was better off as deep friendship, despite the fact that they slept together only a handful of times. She soon fell pregnant, and Jax vowed to be there for his child. After his daughter, Jacqueline, was born, Vanessa married another engineer, who loved Jacqui as his own. The three of them worked out an agreement that was beneficial to the baby. After the birth of Jax's daughter, Sonya gave birth to a child of her own, a beautiful daughter her and Johnny named Cassandra, or Cassie for short. Johnny doted on his daughter while Sonya moved up in rank.

Jax, meanwhile, had retired from the Army to focus on being a father. Hou and Fenyang aided him greatly in this, and loved the baby girl like their own. Hou even called her 'Princess'.

"I thought Vanessa and Fredrick was taking her to her father's family?"

"Nessa and Fred had a last minute call to Washington and they left her with Sonya and Johnny. Son will have my dick on a stick if I don't update her on when I'm coming back to the states."

"Tell Princess that Uncle Feng and Uncle Hou adore her."

"Will do. Go on, y'all."

"Love you, Jackson."

"Love y'all too."

Meanwhile, in Arlington, Virginia, Dr. Dean Manhattan stood over the unmarked grave with a bouquet of carnations in his hand. Since the Project Iron Man incident, he was formally discharged from the army and continued to serve the Outerworld Investigation Agency as a doctor. He had found a wife in a lovely Outworld village woman and was going to be a father soon. However, on this day, he had gone alone to this grave to mourn the loss of a screwed-up and misguided man he called a friend.

"Dana…it's been three years since Project Iron Man. The new soldiers are going great, our men and women overseas are bonding with them. They're….like another race of being entirely. I wish you could see what good your life's work did," Dean mourned, placing the carnations on the grave, "I wish things turned out differently for you. I've wished for a lot of things over the years…most of them were for you. But…wherever you are, Dana. I hope you've found peace."

From the shadows stood a cyborg clothed in a hoodie and a pair of old jeans. Behind him was John Doe. Both were watching the former soldier leave.

"…Why are you showing me this, John?"

"I thought it would lift your sprits knowing that you still have a friend that cared about your 'passing'."

"I might as well have passed, John….I'm not who I used to be anymore."

"Don't say that, Darlin'."

"Stop, John….please….just stop. Please….just take me home."

Doe sighed and tightened his hold on Dana's hand as he led him away from the graveyard towards the unknown.

THE END


End file.
